My Dear Egyptian Princess
by IntolerableWords
Summary: In the eyes of everyone around her, Sephora is already a goddess, deserving of the pharaoh himself. But as Sephora becomes pulled into the life of the palace, she is forced to chose her path of dark or light. BakuraXOC.
1. A Beautiful Maiden

**One: A Beautiful Maiden**

_Clank, chink, clash. _

"You're getting better Sephora, but you'll never beat me at a sword game!" Her brother, Asipher remarked, smiling playfully. Though he was younger, it felt like he was the more mature of the both of them, Sephora thought.

_Has it always been like this? I hope it never goes away._

Her brother swooped down upon her, slashing his wooden sword down at his older sister's head. "Hey, watch out! If you hit me, mom will make sure you _pay_!" Sephora reproached, her sweet, airy voice filled with fake-concern. Her brother had never hit her before, all those 5 years of playing with swords; she doubted he'd do it now.

_Never._

She smiled blissfully, happy thoughts filling her mind. She was maybe one of the happiest teens in the empire. Being 17, she didn't know much about life, but Sephora did know about pain and empathy. So being as happy as she was was a large task for such a young girl, but she mastered it well. Like a bird that sings its sweet melody every morning, she would take to happiness, living with its constant familiarity day by day.

_Oh_, her mother would remark to her friends, _she's such a wonderful child. Obedient, kind, loving. Perfect for the Pharaoh! _And then she would laugh kindly, giving off the feeling that she was kidding, but knowing, just like everyone else did who knew Sephora, she truly _was _right for the Pharaoh. Though, no one would ever really remark their feelings, it was a general feeling of overwhelming envy of such a perfect child. _If only my child was like her!_ They would think, not finding a single flaw in the perfect creature.

Yes, it was true; Sephora was kind, loving, obedient and breath-takingly beautiful, but with such holy perfections, ironically, sprouted her flaws. She was kind, empathetic, but so much she would cry after seeing a dead body, mourning for days. Sometimes she would fall ill. She loved everything, even things that would indefinably hurt her in the end, setting her up for destruction from the beginning. She was obedient, sometimes so much so she would cater to her mother's every whim, no matter the difficulty. And of course, of all her perfections, Sephora was most of all beautiful, like an Egyptian goddess.

Her hair was long and silky, reaching past her buttocks, because she had never trimmed it since birth. Not only was it long and soft, but also the color was strange and memorizing, the color of the stained red Nile River. It was burgundy and of all her beautiful features, her hair was most defiantly her best. Her skin was pale, surprisingly; making her an exotic beauty, from staying indoors all day. And her eyes, a Flintstone gray, could make you adore the creature that possessed them instant, or fear them, if she grew angry.

Though the beauty was striking and apparent, it had the downfall of making people look at the shy Sephora more often than she liked. It made them judge her harder if a single hair was out of place, place expectations on her shoulders like leaves on a tree.

Though, no matter the downfalls of her character, that was still how people of her town saw Sephora as, the striking exotic, loving beauty, fit for the Pharaoh himself.

_Oh,_ Sephora would argue if she were complimented. _I'm not beautiful, merely strange looking. _

_Don't say such things!_ They would laugh, that knowing, loving laugh, because they knew she would never win that fight. But inwardly, there was a small battle going on within Sephora that became more and more apparent the more she fought with it. It tore her apart, inside out.

The battle of her heart…and her true feelings of herself. All she could think about was the immanent feeling of letting those who loved her so down. They called her beautiful, what if she was burned? They called her loving, what if she didn't feel like loving? They called her obedient, what if she rebelled?

Those thoughts…like poison in an irrigation system of her body would flood in, haunting her every move, making her feel as though she had to represent the perfect human being. Inside her house, her mother and brother knew she was less than perfect, sometimes she couldn't control her temper or she would be so overwhelmed of the constant façade, she would want to wilt away, but no matter how many hours of ill she held, there were double in the happy times.

_Happy times, I hope they never fade._

Above her beauty and loving, obedient lifestyle, Sephora was mostly hopeful she would live up to all the things her fellows would say about her. She hoped she would never do them wrong, because of their hearts and the pure, simple hope they placed in her to make up for what they could never achieve.

It was such a hard task though, always doing what everyone else wanted for her. And her brother knew it. Constantly, Sephora would come home crying; hurt from some small gesture telling her she was less perfect that day than the others. He would want to laugh and say, _No ones perfect_, but he knew better. Sephora was always assumed to be so close to it, it was almost the right fit. So to be demoted, she couldn't handle.

What if they find out I'm not as wonderful as I seem?

She would think frantically and sob, sob, sob for hours. She was scared that if she had that title taken from her, she'd have no self-identification. She let people run her for so long, she saw herself as whatever they saw her as. To be left alone with none of the constant judging, compliments, hopes, and desires, gave her the feeling of exaggerated emptiness, which she mostly hid from by hearing those comments and smiling. _My sister is such a tragic creature._ Asipher would think sadly, holding Sephora's hair back on the days she couldn't stop crying for everything she didn't have.

* * *

"Now, you'll need to take nothing with you, because the Pharaoh will choose you immediately as his bride, I have no doubts. He will send the other entire array of woman away after one look, so you need nothing to pack for the duration of the stay. Once he chooses you," Sephora's mother smiled warmly. "He will provide you with everything you need, as you will become his bride and he will take the best care of you."

Sephora nodded furiously trying to remember every word her mother told her. She was afraid to leave the only familiar place she had ever been and tried to hide it. "Yes," She replied to all her mother's assumptions. Her mother would rather Sephora refer to them as facts, but none the less, Sephora couldn't really choose herself to be the next Queen. The gods did that, no matter how much her mother or Sephora would fight.

_Yes,_ She thought. _Yes mother I will be beautiful like you say. Yes, I will stoke my hair one hundred times and point my face to the sky to give me a pinkish glow. And yes, when I look at him, I will hold his gaze in mine with a seductive but classical look to draw him closer. Yes, yes, yes mother!_

She sighed sadly. "I know what to do."

Her mother nodded. "Your father would be proud of you."

The nicest words she's said to Sephora in her whole life since birth.

"Don't mess this up."

Never mind.

Sephora turned to her brother Asipher and bit her lip. "I'll miss you."

Asipher nodded. "I'll miss you too, sister." He could hold back no longer, and cried like a baby, his mother slapping him on the head. "Be a man!" She proclaimed inhumanly and shook her head, trying to hide her tears.

Sephora clutched her brother in both of her arms, hugging him tightly. "Don't forget." She warned and smiled, pinching him.

"Don't worry Seph, I won't forget our promise. I'll come save you one day, when you least expect it." Her brother sniffed, smiling back, like he was in a play. Such heroic words from a scrawny 14-year-old. Sephora pushed him playfully. "Don't be so serious, but thanks Asipher, I'll hold you to that."

And with that, and a parting nod from her mother, she jumped on her horse and rode towards the palace in the distance.


	2. The Other Side of the River

Two: The Other Side of the River **Two: The Other Side of the River**

Sephora rode on to the palace gates, worried. What if the king didn't see such renowned qualities like the people of her town did? What if he sent her away; where would she go? She bit her lip. Not home. Once the people learned of her failure, they would no longer accept her, as much as she wished they would. They would resent her, like humans do, for something so deep inside her; she could never abolish it to make them like her again.

She _had_ to be chosen.

Truthfully, she was riding to the palace to be employed by the king as a personal servant and keeper, but a spot as intimate as a personal servant, who would always be around to speak, compliment and take care of the Pharaoh was most important. He would most likely turn to her, if he likes her, as the first choice for a bride. It was crucial she take the spot, or she would never be seen and therefore never be chosen as the next queen of Egypt, as her mother would explain.

"Yes, Aybth, faster!" She urged her ebony stallion. "I need to get there soon before he falls in love!"

She felt a sudden anxious wave of nausea of fear, and of, strangely enough, competition. _If I can't become queen, at least I'll do my best. _She thought. _I must treat this like a game. Mother does._ She nodded, kicking the horse in the flanks. She had to be honest with herself, and the honest truth was that she was not riding to the Pharaoh to fall in love. She was riding to him to satisfy her current needs and to abolish all fear that she will not live all that is expected of her. She was going to become queen to look back at those who wanted that of her and smile and finally feel full and right.

Love was not a priority, no matter how "loving" everyone proclaimed her to be. Yes, she liked to be caring and faithful, but she also liked to reach the only goal set forth in front of her. And she would. Sephora smiled. Maybe it won't be so bad somewhere new. Maybe I can be better than before, more exciting than a small town girl with large ambitions. I can be seductive and sexy, alluring and backstabbing…anything to become queen…

She almost fell off her horse suddenly, jolted with the harsh reality of her words.

What was she thinking?

Certainly not the words of a true maiden, as she usually was! Certainly not the words of a virtuous woman in search of the perfect match, hoping it to be the Pharaoh! She shook her head vigorously, trying to scatter the thoughts, like little leeches swarming around a child's leg in a pond. She would not let herself get pulled into those thoughts of…

…Certain perfection. Of guaranteed success.

"NO!" She shouted, covering her mouth embarrassedly. "I'm not like that. Why am I thinking such thoughts?" She shook with fear. It was as if some other side was taking hold of her conscious and flustering her thoughts of harmonious spirit and free willed faith, hoping for the best, letting the gods take their turn at her life.

She wouldn't let herself slip into those thoughts, no matter how alluring. She wouldn't. No, there was no way she would listen to it. Because the last time she did…

…_It killed my father._

She shuddered, and paid attention to the horse, which was now galloping at full speed towards the palace, like her dreams, ready to get to their stop and rest for a second. Tired of all the running. She slowed her horse at the gates, patting its neck.

"Halt!" A stern voice said, approaching her. "Who are you?"

"Well," She smiled innocently, working her charm. "I'm Sephora Kirahgen. From _Anubis' toe_, the town far east from here." The guard looked roughly at the list before him. Names and names of women, all written on a thick papyrus sheet. One of them was to be the queen.

Not hard to guess who.

She bit her lip. "I'm right there," She pointed towards the bottom. "See me?" The guard nodded, almost smiling, and she clicked her tongue adoringly to Aybth, signaling to move once again. She turned once, twice, on her horse like she was one with it, _smoothly and gracefully, as a woman should_, her mother would say. "What a wonderful place!" She giggled, staring at the amazing architecture, the striking gold-threaded runners hanging down the sturdy beige pillars. She smiled, _were they real gold_? She thought. _How amazing_.

"Yes, this palace is brand new as the beauty on your gorgeous face, dear." She heard a voice purr from behind her. Startled, she led Aybth around, towards it.

It was a handsome young man, with the most dangerous looking violet eyes she had ever seen. His skin was dark like the shadow of the desert on the most steaming hot of days, and had sandy-blonde hair, almost bleached white with, what Sephora guess, a lot of tanning. He grinned. "The stable is over that way," He pointed right and Sephora nodded, blushing. "Thank you," she smiled and headed towards the stables.

She reached the stables quickly._ He wasn't lying._ She grinned. People were so friendly and helpful here, like at home. Maybe she wouldn't even realize the difference. _No, before long, I'll forget everything and just know the beauty and happiness here. My new home, so I hope._

She tied Aybth up and promised to come back soon with some snacks and strode off, in search of the entrance.

She looked around for the sandy-blonde man with the violet eyes, and was sad when she couldn't locate him. "As if he had vanished into thin air, he's gone." She mumbled to herself whimsically. "How peculiar."

"Who's gone?" The guard from before.

"A man, he had violet eyes, strong like thunder." She described him.

The guard laughed. "I don't know him, but no one passed through here, you're hallucinating, dear."

She smiled softly. "Where's the entrance?"

The man led her through a maze of hallways, up and down stairs, around identical turns and passes. Sephora was, to say the least, utterly overwhelmed. "How do you remember where you are?" She asked, astounded. The guard laughed offhandedly. "You just get used to it, I suppose. Here we are," He opened the final door, which led to a meeting room filled, from the looks of it, with more than 100 other women! Sephora almost fainted. She would never get picked out of all of them!

She sighed, ready to go home, call herself a failure, and learn to deal with the stabbing looks her townspeople would throw at her like knives at a thief.

The guard nodded at an official looking man and walked away after a nod in return. Sephora turned and gazed around, still in awe of the subtle wealth in every piece of decoration. She ignored the stabbing looks she was getting from the tall official looking man, who wanted to specifically point her out as late and rude, she guessed.

"Now that everyone is here," The annoyed looking man announced. The crowd of girls quieted. "We can begin the ceremony." His eyes stayed on Sephora, azure and filled with what looked like contempt. His hair, brown and short, was in his face and he brushed it away, finally taking his eyes off of her. She shivered, feeling like someone was talking about her.

"Like a show, you will each choose one talent to present to the pharaoh. He not only needs a personal servant, but a woman capable of more than just washing out the tub. Be warned, he is looking for someone so outstanding that she outshines the rest. We will now commence."

And it started. Sephora sat on a bench towards the back of the room, refusing to become intimidated by the prettier women all around her, and their talents. Luckily, no one approached her, though the authoritive man with the dazzling blue eyes kept glancing back at her, he was easy enough to ignore.

Hours past, by then Sephora was starving and tired, wanting to sleep, but she supposed they wanted to weed out the weak women that would leave early. She refused to leave and smirked occasionally when a girl or two would walk out the huge double doors, ensuring her future as anything _but_ a Queen of Egypt.

After many more women left and others finished their performances, Sephora was ready to pass out. What time of day was it? She couldn't guess; there were no windows. But if she arrived at midnight, then it was surely morning by now.

"We will continue tomorrow with the final judgments." The blue eyed man announced suddenly, smirking slightly. "Pleasant dreams."


	3. Dancing Moon

Hey everyone! So here's the new chapter. Apologies that it's shorter than normal, but I'm pretty sure the next is longer!

Also, thanks **so much** for reviewing and such, YAMIBAKURASWIFY! My hero.

So, enjoy the chapter and I'll work on getting the next one out soon. Thanks. :D

* * *

**Three: Dancing Moon**

Sephora was led to a room with six other women, all who eyed each other with an arrogant tone in their glances and confident strides in their footsteps. None of them even so much as smiled at Sephora, much less acknowledged her existence. She frowned.

If the women before her believed that in order to gain the position they had to give off an audacious aura, they would surely all fail. Didn't they know that to be a becoming maiden, they had to be sweet, charming and most of all, disarming to the man standing before them? She was almost tempted to laugh and point out the flaw they seemed to all carry, but kept her mouth closed tight. If having a good-natured disposition would keep her around, she was sure not to let the others know. After all, they were her "enemies" at the moment.

With the door opened by a dejected guard, the girls all rushed in, ready to claim a spot to sleep. Sephora stepped in short after the others; she made sure to thank the glum man who led them safely to their room first. Maybe he would put in a good word about her?

He nodded in response to her regards and shuffled off. Maybe not.

She took a step into her quarters and held her breath. There were four beds, all taken up. The girl helplessly searched the average sized room, finding that the other two girls managed to steal a pillow off a bed before anyone could protest, to sleep on the ground. The other four had claimed a bed right after. She stepped further into the chambers, smiling cordially. "If…well, can anyone spare me a pillow to sleep on the ground? I would surely appreciate it," she questioned. No one answered.

In fact, instead of answering, the pack steadily glared at her, refusing to respond or even regard her question. Finally, someone spoke. "You should have taken care of yourself instead of flirting outside the door with that pathetic guard. It's your own fault."

The girl flicked her eyes, gold like a wolf's, over to the rest of the pack, gaining approving looks like a leader does from her adoring fans. "Why are you still standing there like an idiot, looking at us with such pity? I said no, therefore you don't get a pillow, or any sympathy for that matter," she spat and turned over, making sure to not meet with Sephora's tear-filled eyes.

_What a hurtful wolf she is._ Sephora fumed to herself. _I hope she leaves soon…_

She licked her top lip, which was cracked from the heat, and turned, leaving the girls and their hateful looks. _I don't need to deal with them. I have trouble sleeping around strangers anyway, so it wouldn't do good to have a pillow I won't use._ She resolved.

_Always the optimist, _her mother would say.

Sephora stepped out into the hall and took a left, hoping to reach the outdoors and take a deep breath since the first time she entered the huge palace. Her thoughts flooded with visions of herself, the Pharaoh at her side. For some reason, she couldn't imagine herself as the woman to rule such an overwhelming mass of people, much less the palace itself.

She nibbled on her lip again, too occupied to notice her steps forward into the endless dark halls filled with people and their wishes. Women and their dreams of power, of hope of becoming the Pharaoh's true love. The idea of her taking the spot of someone who truly needed it, someone without selfish ambitions of fulfilling their needs of perfection, made her heart flood with guilt. But then she thought again of returning home, seeing the faces of the people she knew well, the people who loved her and hoped for her to make it to the top so they could live vicariously through her. For them, she knew she had to stay.

Her mind, filled with so many jumbled thoughts Sephora could hardly swim through them, finally freed her from the despair. Her psyche shifted its focus onto the sudden breeze shifting her locks of hair ever so slightly. She smiled and glanced at the moon, feeling at peace by its never-wavering glow onto the earth. Like a mother staring down at its child, she felt protected by the moonlight.

_Once I wished my happiness would never end. Soon, will I wish my happiness could return to me before I go insane?_

She turned her head, hearing a snap of something — maybe a twig? — from below her. Silence. Maybe the guard was right. She must be hallucinating.

But snapped out of her sudden state of reverie, her worries started floating back, infectious as a plague. She spun around, and again.

_Yes, I will dance._ She smiled, taking the memorized steps her mother taught her in case a ball were to occur while she was in the palace. Really, dancing made Sephora feel lighthearted and free, even without a partner.

_Step, step and turn. Step, step and turn._ She repeated in her mind, closing her eyes slowly. _Step, step and turn._

Without warning her trance was again broken, but this time by cold hands grasping her own. She caught her breath, snapping her eyes open and staring back into intense cobalt eyes as her heart almost stopped. Still, her feet moved on, still keeping time with her dance partner.

Like a cat, she couldn't help but ask the most obvious of questions. "W-who are you?" She stuttered, her heart picking up pace after it started beating again. Her hair, a scarlet color under the moon's nurturing shine, swayed. She was dipped, her leg immediately rising up to keep her balance. The man's grip on the small of her back was unquestionable; he wouldn't let her drop. _Or let me go._ She thought quickly. He grinned.

"What a beautiful night to meet such a breath-taking girl." His gaze was steady into Sephora's nervous gray eyes. She couldn't help but blush deeply. She imagined her face matching her hair. She tried at all costs to avoid his eyes, looking so seriously at her. _His hair…is it white?_ She couldn't decide whether it was a pale blue or actually ivory, so she decided to focus her energy on figuring it out.

"My, aren't you a shy little kitten?" He chuckled. She made the mistake of looking at him again, unable to now break her stare. "Who are you?" she asked again.

He regarded her for a moment longer, then brought her back up and twirled her, making her dress spin. "I'd hate to scare a poor kitten like you, but I suppose it's curiosity that keeps you thriving." He led her again, twirling and dipping, moving with such grace she was surprised that she could keep up.

Noise sounded off in the distance. Sephora turned her head, looking towards the nearest entry gate and made out what looked like torches in the distance. She gasped. "Are they coming for you?" She blurted suddenly. The man's grin reappeared, deep and sinister looking. Sephora shivered.

They finally stopped dancing.

"Before I leave my dear, your answer," He bowed, like any polite man should after a dance. She returned with a slight curtsy, keeping her eyes glued to the strange, dangerous looking man in front of her.

"I'm often referred to as the Thief King, but you, kitten, can call me Bakura." Sephora stepped back. "Thief King?"

He didn't need to respond. She then knew exactly what she was dealing with. But for some strange reason, it only intrigued her more. He stood only a moment longer before hopping off the balcony ledge in front of them and towards another gate, Sephora guessed.

She repeated the words _Thief King _in her head, over and over again and suddenly was washed with a sudden sting of reality.

_Curiosity killed the cat._

* * *

Remember to **Review**. Please, please...PLEEEEAAASEEE. I'm really desperate to get some sort of positive feedback. So now that you're inspired to **review**...go do it?...Pretty please? :


	4. A Surprising Twist of Fate

**Four: A Surprising Twist of Fate**

Sephora awoke with a start. Someone was nudging her with their foot. She groaned (most unlady like!) and opened her eyes, hoping to see her beautiful Thief King wanting to whisk her away.

Though the eyes were blue, she had no such luck. _Too brightly colored._ She sighed to herself and tried identifying the intruder that had so abruptly ended her nice nap on the balcony. _Since when could I fall asleep on anything_ but _feather-down pillows and soft sheets?_ She was surprised by herself. Never before had she been able to fall asleep on the ground, no matter how hard she tried. Maybe the palace _was_ changing her.

It was the annoyed man from before. She gasped and bolted upright, leaning on the edge of the balcony. He smirked. "So responsive, and I hadn't even said anything."

She frowned. "What's going on? Is the rest of the competition starting?" She asked, trying to force her words to sound polite. Sephora had never liked arrogant men.

He shook his head, laughing. "You missed that by _two and a half hours_."

Sephora wobbled, completely shaken and leaned over the edge of the wall. Before she could stop herself, she started to tip.

The man grabbed her wrist roughly, pulling her back on her feet and onto the ground, hands and knees. She blew stray strands of hair out of her face and looked up, angry. At herself, at her charming King who kept her up too late, at the women who practically kicked her out last night and at this man who seemed to not give a damn what-so-ever. Tears began to flow.

"Look, tears aren't going to make me feel bad for you. I was sent here to see who happened to be lounging outside the Pharaoh's personal balcony overlooking the gardens." He sighed, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest. _Annoyed as usual, _she bit.

"I'm not crying for you," she sniffed. _What a jerk._ "Unlike you, I have no life to go back to without that position. I'm homeless unless I find a job in the palace," she explained, hope draining from her fragile body. She managed to sit up like a normal person.

"Hm," The man sounded disinterested. "What was your talent?" Random.

"I sing, I suppose." She mumbled quietly.

"Sing for me." He commanded. She scoffed. "What makes you have the right to boss me around like a slave?" She growled quietly.

"I'm Priest Seto, one of the highest positions in this damned kingdom other than _Pharaoh._" He sounded resentful but she didn't point it out. "A priest? Why would a priest of such high ranking want to hear from me anyway?" She replied dully. She was already envisioning her journey home. "Because I command you to, and if you don't I'll have you arrested for trespassing and you'll never see daylight again."

Her breath caught her in throat. "A-alright then." _He sure knows how to be convincing._

Her hands fluttered near her throat, praying to the gods to grant her a sweet voice. "W-what do you want to hear?" She croaked.

"Surprise me." He sighed, bored.

So Sephora began to sing, off-key but still childish and sweet. She chose a myth about a woman running away with her true love, only to be caught and her lover murdered. By the end of the song she was more tuned and let only one tear fall. _Why did I choose that one? It always gets to me. It's so sad._ She quieted.

"Well," Seto blanched. "You wouldn't have won the competition. But there's something about your voice that draws people in, maybe it's because you connect with the sadness." He explained, like a teacher to a student. "I'm not a singer, but I could tell you weren't taught how to sing. Don't try, you'd fail."

_What is this? Some game to him?_ She bit her tongue, keeping her tears from returning like a river and flowing down her cheeks. "Yes," she agreed quietly.

"Still, you interest me." Seto remarked out of the blue. "Oh?" Sephora returned.

"I'll have you employed as my personal servant until you no longer are of interest to me," he resolved. "Oh?" Sephora returned again, not listening.

Wait.

"Your what? Personal servant?" She couldn't decide whether to be happy to stay in the palace or angry because she would never want to serve a jerk like him. "I don't know about that," the maiden shook her head, ready to just leave instead of taking the job to work under some arrogant ass who could control her as he liked.

"Yes. I have chosen you as my servant so you have no choice about it."

_If I stay, maybe I'll see the Thief King again._ Her heart fluttered at just the thought. "Alright." She sounded determined.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Don't waste my time thinking, just do as I say and we'll get along fine." He remarked curtly. She shot her eyes downwards, lifting herself from the ground. "Okay."

"Mabel, my other servant, will lead you to your room to get changed. You will work under her and do as she says, as she is of a higher rank than you." He said with a regal tone in his deep voice. Sephora managed to nod, hating the idea of being bossed around. "Yes." _Doesn't he want to know my name?_

She asked him so.

"I don't need your name, girl, you aren't that important. Don't get a fat head." He replied. She frowned. Life was never easy, but how was she going to keep her happy-go-lucky attitude with him scowling at everything she said? She didn't bother to ask.

"So, I'm Mabel, and I'll be your boss so to speak." She laughed. Sephora immidiately noted that Mabel was a bubbly woman as she explained Sephora's new duties as the servant of "Great Priest Seto." She had short blond hair like the skin on a Palomino. She was much taller than Sephora (who only reached about five foot five inches) and her eyes where an auburn color, filled with the life Sephora seemed to have lost in about a day and a half at the palace.

_Is she still talking?_ She didn't even notice.

"So well…yeah, that's about it. The _wise_ Priest Seto must have picked you because of a talent you have, though I heard you outside, it must not be singing! What's your name anyway?" She laughed whole-heartedly. Sephora would have been offended if Mabel hadn't seemed so well intentioned by her remark. She stayed quiet for a moment. "I'm Sephora."

"Sephora, you know that there are rumors that the _wonderful_ Priest Seto is smarter than the Pharaoh? I don't want to confirm or deny them, because I don't want to anger the Gods, but I _may_ agree. He's so intelligent and kind. Oh Priest Seto!" She moaned in joy. Sephora stepped back from the apparent fan of the aloof Priest and cleared her throat.

"Should I change?"

Mabel smiled brightly. "Of course! Wow, you're so smart, remembering!" She giggled. She handed her a plain white gown, with a pattern of beads and shells stitched into the turtleneck collar. Around where her hips were supposed to fit, there was an attached belt with the same design as the collar. As she slipped the soft dress on, trashing her beat-up old garb, she noticed a thin cut up to her thigh on each side of the gown. _Probably to help one _walk_ in this ridiculous thing._

She smiled at Mabel softly. "Thanks a lot Mabel."

Mabel jumped up and down in return, clasping hands with her excitedly. "Oh, I'm so happy you're here! I was getting so _lonely_ even though the _fantastic_ Priest Seto was here to give me orders. We have to become best friends for life! Okay?" Sephora couldn't believe anyone with so much to say could keep such a deep grin on during the whole conversation. She nodded, hoping to relieve the girl from her exuberant face.

Her smile didn't fade. "If you have anything to tell me, I'll always lend an ear." She giggled like a schoolgirl.

Immediately Sephora's thoughts shot to the handsome Thief King. "Well," she wiggled uncomfortably. "There is something that happened to me yesterday."

Mabel's eyes widened. "I'm listening!"

"I saw him last night, he danced with me and he was the most handsome man I have ever seen." She described.

"_More_ handsome than Priest Seto?" she asked. "Yes," Sephora replied. Mabel gasped. "I couldn't even imagine. What a romantic story! What's his name?"

Sephora was hesitant, but hoped to get any information about the alleged Thief King. She didn't know a thing about him, but he made her heart throb. So she thought it was only right to know a little about the man that made her react so strangely.

"His name is Bakura," she said, "or the Thief King. Do you know about him?" She asked slowly.

Mabel almost keeled over. "_The Thief King?_" She let go of Sephora's hands and shook her head. "I think you should forget about him, Sephora. He's dangerous and Priest Seto _hates_ him!" She warned. The old Mabel had suddenly transformed into a nervous young woman, looking almost paranoid.

"I heard that if we're caught talking about him, we'll get thrown into prison…so I think it's better if we drop that subject completely." Sephora nodded. "Alright."

Mabel smiled again, relieved. "Well, let's go get to work for the _great_ Priest Seto. I'd hate to keep him waiting!"


	5. The Garden

Well, here I am posting again. Sorry for the long wait, sometimes fos-ff doesn't work or load and I get all upset about it. Haha. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it's a bit short. I may post another chapter today if my internet keeps working. If you have a spare moment, I urge you to review! Please, please, please! (And thanks so much for those who do, I love you guys!) It's the only reason I post this, to know that somoene out there is reading it. Well, cheers! Enjoy.

* * *

**Five: The Garden**

Weeks passed, and the days settled into a daily routine of cleaning, cooking and tending to the fickle Priest's needs. Sephora would have chosen to run away if not for that night on the balcony, the night that Bakura, the Thief King, may have stolen her heart. As reluctant as she was to be rational of the circumstances, she knew she wouldn't leave until she saw him again.

Every night she would pray to the gods for guidance, for a way to see him again. And every following day the gods would deny her of her right to love.

_Maybe I should take it as a sign._

But she couldn't. She knew she was supposed to set her sights on the Pharaoh, but it was so difficult to think about it after that night. She shook her head. _It was only one night. He has probably forgotten about me by now._ Sephora stepped into the kitchen, empty except for a few scurrying mice. She sat.

_I have to face that I'm not rebellious or confrontational. There wouldn't be a way I could see Bakura again. My family would disown me, my friends would replace me. My life would be taken from me because I fell in love with a silly Thief King who has so many women he probably doesn't even remember me._

She sighed. Like a knife to the heart, she turned her thoughts away from the enchanting man in her memory.

_Maybe if I could fall in love with the Pharaoh, I'll forget about Bakura._

_Unlikely chance._

The distressed maiden laid her head on the counter in front of her, drained of life and hope of achieving any goals. She hadn't even met the Pharaoh yet. How was she supposed to fall in love with him?

_Creak._ A door opened from in back of her. She didn't bother turning her head, assuming it was the ever vigilant Mabel ready with another task. Honestly enough, Sephora would have already left if only a few tight strings weren't holding her back.

Loyalty. Guilt. Perfectionism. Obedience.

How she began to dread even the thought of the words. They felt like a brick, constantly falling on her toes, keeping her at attention.

"You look distressed." _A man's voice?_

She turned, almost falling out of her stool. "Pharaoh?" She gasped, falling to the floor and kneeling. "What can I do for you?"

"Hey, it's alright. Get off the floor. I'm having a break and thought I could sneak away from my ever nagging council." He chuckled kindly and took a seat next to her. Sephora sat quietly, staring at her feet. _What should I say?_

"So I was saying—" He began.

"Did you know—" She interrupted him accidentally. "Oh, I'm sorry. Please, tell me."

He laughed. _He's so full of spirit. I wonder if he's as kind as he seems? _She thought. He began to speak."Sorry. But, I just thought you looked crestfallen earlier, by yourself. I was watching you for a few minutes."

Sephora blushed at the realization. "Oh, I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. I thought you were my boss, Mabel. I'm Sephora. A servant of Priest Seto."

The Pharaoh frowned. "Weren't you at the assembly to become one of my servants? What happened?" He asked, as curious as a child. She smiled softly. "I was kicked out of my room and fell asleep outside. And no one woke me up." She laughed embarrassedly. "I'm always on time for things, so it was so shocking when I was too late to make up my lost time."

"I see. That's too bad. What was your talent?" He inquired. _What a wonderful listener._ She smiled. "I was to sing, but I was abruptly told by Priest Seto that singing is not quite my forte." She laughed. "Of all people, I now have to work under him! He makes me do the most ridiculous things, oh and my boss! She's on drugs or something because she's so excessively happy! I wonder if people at home ever thought that about me…"

She realized how much she spewed out and clasped her hands around her mouth. "I apologize. I don't want to offend you, or even more so, I'd hate to bore you!"

The Pharaoh only laughed. "I couldn't imagine working under Priest Seto. Tell me, are you good with plants?"

Sephora brightened like a mother does to her children. "Oh, I love gardening. It's one of my favorite things to do!"

"Well, then maybe I can help you out a little. How about I reassign you as the west bank gardener? It's my favorite garden and I can never seem to find anyone to stick around long enough. They all keep disappearing. Do you think you can handle it?"

"How do they disappear? Do you have any ideas?" she inquired.

The Pharaoh thought for a moment. "Well, it's called the West Bank because of the river running alongside of it. It's actually an aqueduct that doesn't have a fence to cut off the water from the palace. So it's my suspicion that the gardeners may be fleeing into the river that leads straight for the outer edge of the city. Priest Seto forces most of the men employed to take care of my garden. Though I have no idea how he has enough time to find any stray a place to work and be helpful." They both laughed.

"Well it sounds interesting. I'll give it a try." Sephora smiled. "I think I would enjoy working there. Will I see you again?"

_I hope that wasn't too forward._

"Oh yes, I often visit that garden. Well, I'll have you set up for that job right away. In the mean time, have a snack. You look famished. I have to get going, but it was nice talking with you Sephora." She blushed. "Bye."

_He's no Bakura, but he has manners._ She sighed and returned to resting on the counter.

* * *

Seto looked enraged when Sephora went to him to explain about the job change. She only smiled. "Why are you so angry? I'm only a girl, after all. And in your words, I'm a "good for nothing, lazy, fat woman with no morals."" He only returned her comment with more seething.

She shrugged and bowed to Priest Seto. "I'll see you around."

He spoke. "I hate how the Pharaoh changes my well thought-out plans to suit his own. He knows nothing about the workers in the palace and yet he is the ruler of all, so he has final say. He doesn't know what he's setting himself up for," he growled so softly, Sephora had to strain to hear it.

"Well, you make it sound like I'll turn against the Pharaoh and you were protecting him." She laughed. "I wouldn't do such a thing, so it's no worry where I'm put."

Seto remained still. "Get to work. I don't have time to converse with you."

* * *

Sephora stepped into the gardens. The sun was setting in the distance, leaving a rainbow of colors to be scattered about the sky and reflecting upon the water, like a painting. The maiden was dazzled. Never before had she seen a sunset look so breathtaking. _If only everyone in the kingdom could see this. They would all stop their fighting and realize they all brawl for the same beautiful land, the same beautiful sky. _

She sighed. She knew that most the people that fought didn't have a reason, only a common goal of slaughtering the enemy. _Why doesn't the Pharaoh do anything about it?_

Even when she didn't live in the city, she knew about the riots and executions. And yet, still nothing was ever solved, no matter how many people knew or protested the idea of killing one another for the same goal of living in "peace."

"The world is a crazy place." She sighed and picked up her bucket, dipping it in the river then carrying it over to each plant, to each guzzle the much-needed water, like the starving Sephora, wanting only harmony. "Harmony cannot be achieved without great loss." _A voice so familiar…_

She turned around, dropping her bucket, getting her feet and dress soaked. "Bakura."

Like a signal, the sun disappeared in the distance, leaving only the eerie afterglow of twilight upon the steaming sand.

"Sephora." He sounded back, smirking. "You know my name?" she asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Why of course kitten, it's only fair seeing as you know mine." A smug look played on his face. "Tell me, what is it that you know about this world that I cannot fathom? You seem so insightful when you are alone, gazing at the sky like a lover."

Why did he come back?

As if he read her mind, he answered. "I'm here because it seems as though you are lonely. As a thief, I know of loneliness too well. And for you, a beautiful, disarming girl to have such feelings, I couldn't stand. So here I am." He opened his arms and turned around, checking out every inch of the garden.

"I work here now," she replied meekly. "Ah, well then I must visit you more often. Did you miss me?" Bakura replied.

She blushed. "I'm too embarrassed to answer."

"I can tell by the look on your face." He stepped closer, his florid mane caressing her cheeks. "Bakura, I thought that you would forget about me. I know that you must have many women back at your home, so I wonder why you would go out of your way to see me again, like a blessing from the Gods."

Her eyes were trained to the floor, a respectful way to talk to men. She shifted uncomfortably.

"I couldn't forget about you, kitten. For you, I have special plans."

Sephora shivered as the Thief King leaned in to give her a kiss. Or as fate would put it, a seal of imminent death. The ending to her beginning.


	6. Bakura's Plans

**Six: Bakura's Plans**

If the girl was to know his real motive for visiting her, he knew all too well what would happen. More pain, more chains, more blood and more darkness.

Not that Bakura minded the darkness, but to be locked up in a quiet cell with no windows and only the occasional piece of bread to feed him about every few days was something he _did_ mind.

He found out about her from a few women on the streets, gossiping about a young woman with the power to kill her own father without a second thought.

One gasped and asked how. Eagerly, the other replied, "Well, _I _heard from her mother's friend that when her father died he had this black aura around him. It was as clear as daylight, not faded or anything! And when he keeling over, that girl was there, with the same black aura around her, and her eyes were completely pupil-less! She was like a zombie. Of course only a few days later did she recover enough to ask where her father was and it was then that she allegedly found out that she killed him."

The women laughed nervously together. "I think that she was trying to get out of it, but for anyone to have that sort of power, well that's just unsettling. If anyone should have that power it should be the Pharaoh, because he would only kill the thieves and murderers."

The other one stopped laughing. "So you think it's real? You think she really killed her father?"

"Well, there wasn't a scratch on him. It was his heart that went out on him but just the day before he was perfectly fine. And that _aura_. It was _visible_."

"What's the girl's name?"

"Sephora. The daughter of Akella and Rumbis from _Anubis' Toe_. She is said to have the most vivid red hair in all of Egypt."

The Thief King smiled at the information and soon he was off, searching for the girl. Only, he found he was too late by only a day, as the young beautiful Sephora had made her journey north to the palace to become the Pharaoh's wife. So he sent Malik, his partner in crime, to find and secure her location.

Bakura's thoughts wheeled around the idea of a human weapon. Of a girl who looked so innocent that could kill hundreds if she just learned how to harness the power. A girl who worked in the palace that could kill even the Pharaoh, if she did it right. He smiled.

"Tell me Sephora." he purred, drawing her close to him. _The little kitten is so easy to manipulate._ "Do you enjoy it here in the palace?"

Sephora frowned. "I…don't mind it here. The Pharaoh is nice and some of the servant girls are my friends, but it's nothing like back at home. I miss my family. When I'm sad, I have no one to comfort me. When I'm angry, I have no way to let off my steam."

This interested him. "Oh? Do you ever have any problems with your anger? I'm sure I could understand." He sat her down at a bench and allowed her to lean on him. _She's lovesick already. Girls are always so prone to fall in love._

"Well…" She hesitated. "Sometimes when I get angry I get these weird thoughts in my head. Not good ones, but calculating thoughts. They scare me." She whispered the last part. "I see. Well, maybe if you told me some of these thoughts, I could understand better."

_Yes, the way into her power may be her anger. She may even have a sixth sense. Oh, the possibilities!_ He was beside himself with joy. All Bakura could think about was murder. Revenge. Deviation. Power.

Such alluring words. The words he favored more than any others. The ideas that made his mouth water, his soul cry with excitement.

"Often it tells me to—"

"Who goes there?" A guard rounded the corner of a hedge, approaching Sephora and Bakura directly. The Thief King could easily slit his throat and make him moan for mercy, but with Sephora's trust still being strengthened, it could scare her enough not to want to see him anymore. And then all hell would break loose.

So he did the only logical thing and bid Sephora a quick farewell with a peck on the lips and then dove straight into the river, swimming towards the city.

I only hope she's not dimwitted enough to tell the truth to the guard and have herself locked up. I would have to ask for Malik's help and Ra only knows what ignorant mistake he would make to lose all that I have worked for so far.

He was angered by just the thought of Malik touching her, violating her and making her cry. He couldn't stand the idea of anyone but himself kissing the girl he wanted so badly to use for the sake of his goal.

And yet, if I looked at her like I did the other tools of my satisfaction, would I still be getting so hotheaded about the idea of Malik and her?

He was fuming even in the cool river that carried him south towards the city he resented so profusely. Bakura, the Thief King, the Soul Stealer, the man who could cut open any poor fool's throat without hesitation, couldn't understand exactly why those feelings of ownership only retained to the open-hearted Sephora.

He had dealt with many maidens before. All with a heart big enough to hold him, and yet he hadn't even thought to visit them once he got what his loins craved. But Sephora, the most foolish of them all, with the eyes of stone that melted when she saw him. The face that would blush at everything she said. The soft-spoken gestures that were nurturing and kind, like a bird to its chicks, made him think about her for more that just how to use her. She was different. Something about her made him come back to see her for not just business matters.

He shook his head, angered at the thoughts that floated in and out of his head like the river he floated in. _Maybe I am becoming too fond of the role I play with her of the man with a good heart and kind soul. Maybe I should show her a little more truthfully about myself, to keep her on her toes. Then I will forget about her, when she goes running away, tears streaked across her face. She will just turn into the same clone of a woman, with the same unrequited feelings from me and I will be free of her and her weak self._

He smiled. "Yes, when I show her my true self as she has shown me hers, she will be afraid, but with that fear I will mold her into a weapon I can use. And once I am finished with her, I will throw her away like garbage. And all will be right for me, finally."

He swam down the river, heading towards home to go make plans to see her again, next time with the heavy truth of his real repulsive personality. The personality of a mindless killer with the will of Ra himself.


	7. The Fountain

**Seven: The Fountain**

Sephora had waited, days and days, for her king to come back. Each day she waited, it became harder for her to sleep, because her mind always drifted to him. Cleaning and watering the gardens was easy enough and required no thought, so it was simple for Sephora to drift off into a dream land filled with Bakura and herself, kissing, dancing and…sleeping together. She would always blush when thinking about that.

_Maybe he won't come back to me._ She sighed, sitting on the edge of a stone fountain and dipping her hand in. She imagined the stone to be her mind and the water to be her mixed thoughts as she swirled it around in circles.

She knew better than to fall for the King of Thieves, the King of Deception and Wrong Doing. She knew in her heart that even her brother, Asipher, would be disappointed in her reckless behavior. She imagined her mother shaking her head as she found out that Sephora had run away with the biggest criminal in Egypt. She would say, "Where did I go wrong?" and her friends, those who used to love Sephora would harden against her and answer, "We knew it all along. Ever since she killed 'him.'"

The maiden leaned back, allowing her hair to tickle the surface of the water and dance like ballerinas in a play along the surface. She closed her ashen eyes and took a deep breath, gathering all of the faint smells of flowers around her and tried holding it in. They felt so good, like they were cleansing her of all the evil thoughts that plagued her mind. When she breathed in the miasmic fumes of the buds, she felt like her old self. She felt like she was six weeks younger, when she was first arriving at the palace.

"Hello there." She heard a familiar voice and turned around, letting out her breath. "Pharaoh!" She gasped, embarrassed she had been caught brooding. He walked towards her, but she felt impure and hated how close he was getting to her. _What if I contaminate him too?_ She shuddered and tried to lean back, only to find water behind her.

She let out a yelp and waved her hands around wildly, desperately not wanting to take a dip in the fountain in front of the ruler of all Egypt.

Luckily, the Pharaoh had seen she was going to fall and quickly slipped his hands around her waist, pulling her up and into his chest.

For a moment, they stood there, Sephora's face buried in the sheepish Pharaoh's chest. Sephora was the first to pull away with a florid complexion.

"I'm so sorry Pharaoh," She began to bow; feeling like her life was in danger.

"No, no," He replied, softly gripping her hand pulling her up from the ground. "Don't grovel, it doesn't suit you." He said, smiling slightly. "You're much better than that."

Sephora's heart started to beat quickly. _Does he mean 'better' as in higher class? Or 'better' as in how he feels about me?...Does he even have feelings about me?_ She thought, her mind racing with a hundred questions from his simple statement.

"Thank you for thinking about me in such a favorable way, Pharaoh." She whispered modestly. "I feel as the Gods have blessed me themselves."

He smiled as if he were accustomed to such an answer and sat down on the lip of the fountain, looking at her indecisively. "Sephora," He said, his sweet voice filled with curiosity. "Why did you look so sad before I greeted you?"

Was she mistaken, or did she hear concern in his voice? Her face grew a more vivid red as she sat down next to him and placed her hands on her lap, avoiding his gaze respectfully. "I was only thinking." She replied vaguely.

"Of what?" He asked. "Are you unhappy with your work? Are you…" He hesitated, sounding bashful. "unhappy with me?"

For a moment, she mistook him for a normal boy, unsure of himself around a woman. She smiled, feeling closer to him as a person and less as a God. "Oh no, Pharaoh," She responded sweetly. "I could never be unhappy with you."

"Why would you say that?" He asked. She wondered what kind of answer he was looking for, but decided to just answer truthfully. "You're so very generous to me, Pharaoh. You treat me kindly, you allow me to talk with you, you don't hit me-"

The Pharaoh stood up quickly, appalled. "I would _never_ hit you, Sephora!" He blinked with a sudden realization that he had lost his stoic behavior. "I…I mean…"

Sephora bit her lip, trying to make sure she didn't faint. It sounded to her as if the Pharaoh _liked_ her! She was so happy, she could hardly keep herself from crying. "Please Pharaoh, I'm sorry for upsetting you." She said quietly. He sat down beside her and took in a deep breath, reaching for her hand.

Sephora dared to look him in the eyes for a brief moment. She was surprised he had touched her. "Please," He pleaded. "Call me Atem."

She knew the Pharaoh was still young and inexperienced, but she never expected him to sound so very venerable when making a request of her. It was odd hearing such an innocent plea from the strong, powerful, god-like ruler. She was doubtful for a moment, wondering if it was all just a trick to get her killed. After all, how many Pharaohs had she heard about that had such a 180 degree-flip of personality around a woman? None she had heard of.

She smiled politely, turning her flint eyes away from his dark orbs. "I thank you for your flattery," She began, smiling. "But I must remind Pharaoh I'm just a servant. I have no right to call Pharaoh by his name." She said, looking at her lap.

Atem sighed and grabbed her chin between his thumb and index fingers, forcing her to look at him. "Please," He repeated, leaning in and kissing her. His lips were so _soft_ unlike hers and she shuddered for a moment. He licked her bottom lip, requesting entrance to her mouth and she obliged, feeling she must obey his will. He let go of her chin and grabbed her hips, pulling her into him and deepening the kiss. Finally, he pulled away, glee played across his face. "Call me Atem." He said, sounding more like the Pharaoh of Egypt than ever before.

Sephora was shocked. Never had she expected him to kiss her! All she could do was stare, confusion taking over her eyes. "From now on," Atem continued, as if she had said yes. "You will be my personal servant."

She blinked. Things were going by so quickly, she didn't know how to react. "What about the one you chose before?"

"I don't love her." He said.

_Does this mean he is implying he loves me?_ Sephora smiled robotically. "I understand." She said. Atem smiled at her and squeezed her hand tightly. "You'll be moving into the room next to mine. It has a balcony of its own looking over the garden." He said. "I know you love the garden, you've taken such good care of it."

Sephora had to mentally close her mouth, lest she caught flies in her agape one. "I…"

"I know this is going fast, but I…I…" He stammered again, sounding like his old, sheepish self. "I really enjoy you, Sephora." He said. "Now, I must go to my meeting with the counsel, so I'll see you soon." He promised. "Goodbye." He pecked her on the lips and parted immediately.

As soon as he was out of sight, she nearly fainted for the second time that afternoon. She allowed herself to lean back and slip into the warm fountain, feeling as though she were finally in charge of her thoughts. She smiled. This is exactly what she wanted!

_Now I can be the person everyone wanted me to be!_ She thought excitedly.

Sephora smiled happily and let the water soak through her off-white gown, showing her beautiful body to the dusk and the flowers that surrounded her. _Maybe I too am an innocent, pure flower. Maybe I just never realized it. She thought. If the Phar-Atem- sees something in me, I must be pure!_ She let out a sigh of relief, feeling comfortably alone with her new, happy future filled with security and warmth.

She let her mind wander back to Bakura for a moment and blushed, feeling safe from his grasp.

_He doesn't love me._ She reminded herself. _He never even came to see me. Now I will have everything everyone in Egypt has ever wanted and I won't ever be tempted to crawl into the darkness. Now I have my light, my Pharaoh, to shine and scare away all the darkness that surrounds me._ Sephora closed her eyes contently and let the water tickle her thighs.

And as she laid in the water, content with being alone with her bubbly thoughts, Bakura, hiding behind a rose bush, dropped the knife he had been planning to use to scare her and fell onto his knees, feeling torn apart.


	8. If You Play With Fire

So, just a note here...I'm so sorry for not updating (to anyone who has been waiting for...well, it's been a while, hasn't it?) I realized I had a few chapters I haven't updated, and I started up the story again, so I really hope you guys stick with reading my silly little story. Thanks for following me through all this inconsistency! Again, I'm so sorry for the ridiculous wait. Enjoy.

* * *

**Eight: If you Play with Fire…**

Bakura was torn up after seeing _his tool_ being touched by another man. It didn't matter who he was (though it didn't help much to see it was the man he detested most, Pharaoh of Egypt, Atem) just the thought of her having feelings for someone made his blood boil. Instead of focusing on the problem with his feelings, he got up and approached Sephora, trying to catch her off guard.

He snuck up behind the fountain, listening to her swim in place as the water swished around the pool obediently and poked his head up, catching a glimpse at her.

His original plan was to attack the whore, making her understand who she belonged to and who she served, whether or not she liked him. But he couldn't help but forget his violent feelings as he hungrily ate up her body with his eyes, seeing her ample breasts and down her naval through her clothes…

He stopped, feeling like a pervert for once in his life, and crouched down, regaining composure. _She's just a whore, just a whore, just a whore._ He repeated to himself. But instead of flashing red images that he usually saw when he was upset, his mind kept drifting back her floating figure in the fountain. _This is no good._ He sighed, exasperated.

Bakura stood up and cleared his throat, feeling like a young boy in the presence of a woman. "Sephora." He said huskily and waited until she turned around to smirk.

"Hello there, kitten." He purred, slinking closer towards her.

_Just a whore, just a whore._ He repeated.

"B…Bakura!" She yelped, immediately jumping out of the pool and covering herself. "How long were you there for?" Sephora asked warily.

_Stupid wretch. She doesn't want me to know about her little love affair._

"Long enough to watch you making out with dear old _Atem._" He replied throatily. Sephora blinked, confused. "He just kissed me." She said. "It didn't mean anything."

"Listen up," Bakura growled, grabbing Sephora by her arm roughly and yanking her close to him. "I've been a gentleman to you. I've treated you kindly and visited you often. _But don't forget who I am. Don't forget the death toll I've been adding to each fucking day of the year._" He bit, pushing her down to her knees. "You are mine, Sephora. I've visited you often enough for you to know that. Next time I see you with another man, I'll kill him and make you suffer a life worse than death. _Understand?_"

Sephora started crying weakly. As if tears would lessen her fear. "I don't understand, Bakura!" She looked at him accusingly. "You said you would come and I've waited for you. You probably have women in your bed every night. I have no one. I came here for the Pharaoh to fall in love with me so I can be his wife. I will not be deterred." She said softly. "I can't let everyone down."

Bakura laughed, feeling no empathy for a slut who looks to a man to make her great. "It's not up to you who you will be with anymore, kitten." He said, bending down. Bakura grasped her cheeks.

"It's no longer your choice. You kissed me first; I am the one you chose. Now I will hunt you to the ends of the earth to see that you are mine. I will cut off your legs so you can't run from me. I will burn your face so no one but I will remember your beauty. Do you understand what I'm capable of?" He smiled sadistically.

"Hear this, kitten." He said, pulling her face only centimeters apart from his. "You have chosen your destiny. You can't run forever." He smashed his lips into her, claiming her. "No more playing with fire." He laughed, biting at her bottom lip and it started to bleed profusely.

Bakura threw her down and smiled at his handiwork. She was shaking like a leaf, so upset it looked like she was completely delusional. Maybe she was in the first place. After all, she _had_ kissed him, she _had_ wanted him. And look where it got her.

_Straight into the hands of a sadistic maniac._ Bakura chuckled and walked away, leaving the broken Sephora to pick up her pieces.

Sephora was sobbing so hard, she was close to throwing up what little she had in her stomach. She heard Bakura walk away and once she assumed he had dove into the river, she let herself wail. She didn't care who heard her, she didn't care who found her. All she cared about was her future.

_How could I have been so naïve? I should have seen through him. He doesn't love me, he doesn't even like me. He just wants me for his own selfish gain. I'm just a new obsession._ Her mind accused cruelly.

_I've ruined myself. I've ruined my future._ She grasped her hair and pulled, wanting so badly to let her spirit free from her body, so she could run away to a place where Bakura couldn't stop her from becoming the most celebrated woman of all Egypt.

_Perhaps only the afterlife holds pointless dreams like those. Perhaps…_

She searched for the sickle she had used once or twice to chop the grass evenly and found it in between two thorny bushes, laying on the ground. She set herself on the ground and pulled herself closer to it, slowly, slowly.

_I could just stop everything right now. I could just free myself._

She debated for a moment, fingering the blade softly with her finger, letting it slice into her soft skin and release a bubble of blood.

"No," Sephora declared loudly. "I can't do that to everyone." She took a deep breath and repeated what Bakura had said to her in her mind.

_..."Next time I see you with another man, I'll kill him…"_

She pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her face into her knees, sobbing softly.

"How am I supposed to live in the Palace with the Pharaoh if Bakura is going to…"She hesitated. "Going to…" Sephora couldn't even will herself to say the most terrible words that could ever come out of an Egyptian's mouth. _Kill him. Kill the Pharaoh._

* * *

Priest Seto smirked, unbelievably happy because of the position the Gods had chosen him to be in.

He had heard the whole confrontation of course, and he too was thinking along the same thought process as the young maiden. _So all I have to do is set them up to be wed._ He almost laughed at how startlingly easy it would be to overthrow the Gods' choice of Pharaoh. How easy it was_ going_ to be.

He stared at the weeping girl from behind a pillar, across from the fountain and frowned. He couldn't understand what exactly drove the two most powerful men in Egypt to want her. Of all the women of the land, she was not the prettiest. She couldn't sing. All she did was comply with orders…

Well, it may have helped that when she looked into a man's eyes (even Seto's, admittedly) she could melt him with her look of pure, unadulterated feeling. As much as he hated to admit, there was something in Sephora's eyes that made a man want to draw closer to her, drop his guard around her. And all because of her startling grey eyes. Even Seto had almost fallen victim to the imitation of the eyes _Bastet_, cat goddess of love, sexuality, and passion.

Maybe she _was_ the Lady of Flame. It didn't matter though. Not to Seto. He was too focused on becoming Pharaoh to care too deeply about who he was meddling with.

After all, the Gods had chosen _him_ to be at the exact right place in time to hear both the Pharaoh's confession and the Thief's rage without being detected. It must be a sign.

He watched as she neared the blade of the sickle and cringed. _She can't die. She's too useful to die just yet. _He seethed, drawing closer in case she decided to end her life.

She didn't. _Thank Ra._ He smirked, feeling ready for battle, and approached her, looking upset.

"The Pharaoh has been looking for you," He said, sounding disapproving. "I don't know what you've been doing, _girl,_ but I can assure you, you won't have the chance of doing it much longer if you don't hurry to the Pharaoh's chambers immediately." His icy gazed pierced her and Sephora outwardly groaned. She felt as though Priest Seto was only deepening the guilt and worry that was tearing through her heart.

"Yes, Priest Seto. I'm sorry." She said, keeping her eyes down. "I will hurry to his room right away." She cast her eyes up at his for just a moment.

Seto froze. He felt as though even his heart had stopped beating for a moment. It was her damned eyes again, reading into his soul. He felt unprotected by her pensive stare, as if she could understand his every thought and motive.

She looked away and sat up, feeling her clothes were now fully dry from the heat and shuffled off to Atem's room before she was in any more trouble. Seto smirked, released from her stare and continued calculating new plans to overrule the greatest ruler of all Egypt.


	9. Claims and Kisses

**Chapter Nine: Claims and Kisses**

Sephora knocked softly on Atem's door, feeling tense. Something felt wrong, but she couldn't say what. _My intuition has steered me wrong before._ She thought. _It's probably nothing._ She opened to door softly and peeked in, seeing nothing but the soft moonlight caressing the Pharaoh's heavenly-looking bed through the balcony door.

The young girl stepped inside hesitantly at first, but then slowly tried to loosen herself up. He was the one who wanted to see me. She tried to convince herself._ He's not going to hurt me…_

_…But what if I end up hurting him?_

Sephora almost started bawling at the idea that she could hurt the Pharaoh. It wasn't just that he was kind to her, but he was the most important man in all of Egypt. She was afraid about what he may do to her if she knew she had been in love with Bakura…

Her heart thumped at his name and she forced herself to sit on Atem's bed, so she may not faint. _How can I still have feelings for him?_ She thought, almost yelling out loud. _How can I trust him after everything he's done…everything he says he'll do?_

She shivered, but still, her heart never stopped racing.

_How am I supposed to love the Pharaoh if I feel this way about the most terrible man in all of Egypt?_

Just then, Atem's door opened and in came the holiest of all men. The Pharaoh himself.

He looked up in surprise, growing angry at first. "Sephora, what are you doing in here?" He couldn't tell what she was thinking and it scared him; He had encountered many men before that had unreadable eyes like hers and all of those men had wanted him dead.

Sephora looked up, confused by his reaction and immediately dropped to the ground on her hands and knees.

"Pharaoh," She said softly. "Priest Seto said you were searching for me."

Atem frowned. "I never said any such thing." He said coldly, as if they hadn't had the moment in the garden just hours before.

"I see," Sephora bowed, practically lying on the ground. "Then I'll go. I apologize."

"Sephora," She raised her head a bit, listening to Atem. "Please, you don't have to leave just yet. Stay for a little while." He sighed and sat on his bed. "Stop bowing," He barked shortly, getting annoyed.

She rose her head from the ground and smiled weakly at him. "I'm sorry."

"Sephora, you seem even more upset than before I last left you." He commented softly, staring gently into her gray eyes. "What happened?"

For a moment, she thought about just telling him the truth about everything. But she stopped herself.

"I…I…" She stammered, not knowing what to say. The maiden thrust out her cut finger to his face. "I cut my finger!" She announced, feeling slightly proud of the lie she came up with. "And!" Atem waited for her to finish, looking a little taken back by her sudden gush of confidence. "And it hurts!"

"You cut your finger," He reiterated, "And it hurts."

Sephora nodded, forcing herself to frown. "It hurts." She repeated.

Atem smiled genuinely and had to hold back the urge to collect her in his arms. She was just so charmingly_…cute._ It was so foreign to him, the bubbling feeling of adoration. But he didn't mind._ No, I don't mind at all._

"Let me see then," He instructed and Sephora held out her little index finger, that was still bright pink, (though it was no longer bleeding) farther out to him. He let out the deep breath he was holding and did the first thing he thought to do: He kissed it.

It was soft at first, with only his lips leaning forward towards it. But after a moment, he gathered her whole hand and held it tenderly to his mouth. He turned his head and let her rough, worked hand caress his perfect cheek. Sephora blushed and hid her face behind her long, red hair.

"Pharaoh," She whispered timidly.

"Atem," He corrected. "Always call me Atem when we're alone. Remember?"

She was feeling overwhelmed again. _He really cares for me,_ She thought, feeling guilty. _How can I allow him to pursue me? Bakura will kill him. He'll kill us both._

She held back tears. _He's just so nice to me, though._ Sephora softly gripped his hand, knowing she was only digging herself into a deeper and deeper pit. _But I'm almost six feet deep, I might as well just finish. I already know where I'm heading, anyway._

Atem smiled, feeling encouraged by her grip. "Sephora, I really like you." He said unabashedly. "I can let my guard down around you." He explained. "And you make me feel that I am something even greater than just the ruler of Egypt. You make me feel…lov-"

_Don't say it, don't say it._ She was praying. But as he started saying the word 'loved' she knew she had to stop him. If she heard it, she didn't know how she would escape from the reality that was crashing around her. The reality of the Pharaoh's love and Bakura's obsession. No matter how deep she dug her hole, she couldn't handle anyone coming in with her. It was hers alone to dig. It was hers alone to die in.

She crashed her lips into his to shut him up and before she could react, he pulled her into him so he was able to claw at the back of her dress to presumably tear it off.

"Atem," She murmured, trying to pull away before things went too far. He ignored her and nibbled at her bottom lip.

Sephora felt an abrupt feeling of _wrongness_ in everything. Wrong kiss, wrong situation and _wrong man._

"Atem!" She yelped as he grasped her breast heatedly. He squeezed roughly in surprise and she groaned painfully. He pulled away, seeming confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly, his dark eyes peering into her cloudy flint ones.

"I…I'm not ready for this. I'm still…pure." She managed to stutter. "Please, understand Atem." She whispered, casting her eyes down.

Atem was still for a moment, but then forced a small smile. "It's alright Sephora, I understand. Please, why don't you go sleep in your room then?"

"I'm sorry." She repeated, florid. "Are you upset with me?"

"No, I could never be upset with you, Sephora," He gazed at her whole body, then took in her stony stare tamely. "I'm just…stressed. Don't blame yourself," He said quickly, moving her towards the door.

"Goodnight then," She repeated. He bid her a farewell and shut the door quietly.

Sephora approached the door of her own room and opened the door slowly, sighing as she let herself lean against the closed entrance. She slumped down and breathed loudly, thinking about the situation she nearly dodged.

"Thank Ra." She smiled, relieved. "I just couldn't do that…"

She pushed her back against the door and propped herself up. Right as she started walking forward, the moon's glow was covered by clouds and her room went from luminescent to darkness in a matter of seconds. She reached her hands out, groping around for her bed.

Instead of her soft, welcoming sheets, she felt the hard, cold chest of a man.

"Bakura." She gasped suddenly, pulling her hands back. _Would he even want me to touch him?_

"How did you know, kitten?" He purred, his moist breath tickling her ear.

"I can feel your aura." She answered softly. "Please, don't be mad at me. I turned him away." She heard herself pleading to him.

"Now why would you do that?" He asked, testy.

_…Because I love you._

"…Because you told me not to touch him." She replied quietly, holding back her feelings.

"Well then, very good job. Except for well…" He bit her ear and she tensed immediately. "Kissing him."

_When don't you watch me?_ She thought resentfully.

_When don't I watch her?_ He thought resentfully._ She's consuming me, and I hardly even know her._

"Bakura," Sephora took a deep breath, gathering courage from somewhere deep inside her. "I can't ignore the Pharaoh when I live in hishome, next to his room. Please understand."

"I understand." He replied smoothly. "That's why I'll be taking you away from this place. Somewhere where your precious Atem can't reach you." He growled.

Sephora's eyes widened and she looked towards where Bakura's voice was coming from.

"Where?"

"I'm bringing you home to be by _my side._" He bit bitterly.

"When?" She asked, feeling unprepared. Then again, when would she ever be prepared for anything Bakura did?

"Right now, dearest." He whispered in her ear picking her up, along with a large sack, and leapt off her balcony and into the sullen night.


	10. Swimming

**Ten: Swimming**

Sephora found herself clenching onto Bakura's thin shirt as he leapt down from her balcony and into the garden. (Though, somehow it felt like _her _garden, considering she had spent a few months there by now.) "Please Bakura. Do you know what you're doing?" Of course, she was referring to his decision of taking her away. He just smirked. "I've escaped this palace more than a thousand times, princess. I know what I'm doing."

She remained silent, feeling both scared and excited. She was being taken by the man she had feelings for. But on the other hand, she was being taken by the man who _abused_ her and stopped her from reaching her goal as the Pharaoh's wife.

She was thinking about how she had first arrived in the palace when it struck her. What about her horse? She loved that horse, she didn't want to leave it to die! She feared no one would tend to Abyth when she was gone.

"Bakura," She whispered into his chest, feeling timid. "What about my horse? I can't leave my horse." She waited for a reply and when she received none, the young maiden bit her lip. "Please, Bakura." Was it really _her_ voice that sounded so vulnerable? She was surprised she was being so expressive.

Bakura's heart fluttered for a moment in his chest as he heard his name being muttered out of her lips so…emotionally. To him, it just sounded so right for her to be saying his name so sweetly…so full of want. His mind flashed to tangled sheets and sweating bodies, placing her voice in the mix. He almost tripped.

"We'll…" He had to stop talking before his voice cracked like a teenager. What was she _doing_ to him to make him feel so damn young? He had to regain his composure and focused on holding her body in his arms. It was so soft and warm…

"Ahg!" He stopped running for a moment and placed her on the ground, stalking a few feet away. Sephora stood quietly, wondering what was wrong. _This is my chance to get away if I want to…_

But then the question came to mind: did she really want to go? She could have easily screamed for help when he was carrying her, but she didn't. She could easily have tried to fight him off and make noise to alert the guards…and imprison Bakura. But something in her heart stopped her from sending to man she…cared for…to a dark place, never to be seen or heard from again. Possibly sending him to his death.

_I could never do that to him._ She sighed. _No matter what he does to me, I can't stop my heart from feeling like it does. Wretched fate, why did I fall in love with the wrong man?_

Bakura had taken time to talk himself out of humanly feeling and walked back to Sephora, scooping her up swiftly. "My kitten, you weren't thinking of leaving, now where you?" He tested.

"No." She replied softly. He was looking for a stronger answer but was happy enough to hear the right words. "Good." He walked casually towards the fast flowing river he had escaped from many times before and looked at Sephora deviously. "Bakura—"

"You'll need to hold on to me tightly, I wouldn't want you drifting away. It'll be hard for me to hold on to precious gold and jewels and a woman all at once." He warned, looking down at the sack he had grabbed previously.

"But Aybth—" She felt like crying. "Please, Bakura. My horse."

"My kitten, we'll get your horse. Another night. Too much in one night is asking to be caught. And The Thief King is never caught unless he wants to be." He grinned evilly and bore his intense eyes into hers. "Are you ready?"

"I can't swim that well," She admitted seconds before he dove in.

She scrambled to swim up for breath, but was held down by Bakura.

Sephora started to panic and choke, unable to keep herself composed. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die! I'm going to DIE!_

Just then, Bakura yanked her towards him and placed his mouth over hers, blowing out air for her to breath._ He's saving my life._ She thought vaguely and allowed herself to be filled with air.

_He does care about me, even if just a little._

After a moment, they came up for breath and Sephora realized the reason for them staying below the water for so long; they completely cleared the guard post along the river's bank. She turned to Bakura who was casually treading water and started to cry.

"You wanted to die?" He asked harshly, assuming she hadn't wanted him to help her. _Little bitch wanted to kill herself. So she'd rather be alone than be with me? Fine then I'll make her sorry that I ever helped her…_

His body grew rigid as his rage started to build in his chest.

"Bakura-" Sephora stopped herself, finding that she could find no words to say.

_I'll just show him how I feel, then._ She smiled through her tears, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a demanding kiss. Her tongue took the chance to invade his mouth when he opened it in shock. After a moment, he responded, holding onto the sack in one hand and snaking another hand around her waist.

They floated down the river, trending in sync with each other and kissed for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Sephora pulled away. She was unbelievably surprised at herself. Never had she been that forward with a man! But for some reason, in her heart it felt right to want to kiss him…to want to make him feel good. It felt like when she opened herself to him, he wasn't the stoic, devious man he normally was. Instead, he was just a person who shared a moment with her. He became a person with feelings and insecurities, like her, and seeing that made her feel comfortable. His feelings showed her he wasn't a monster; he was just a man striving to love and to be loved. And oh, how that made Sephora want to love him even more!

"Thank you for saving me." She whispered in his ear, her voice hot and moist. He couldn't help himself from shuttering out of pure ecstasy. He felt all the rage that was building up previously, flow out of him steadily. He had to stop and reflect in pure disbelief at what his emotions were doing. Instead of ignoring them, they just poured out of his soul. As if he was a jar and Sephora was the lid, spilling out his emotions like liquid. If only he would have known how easily it was just to share the burden of feelings, he would have looked for love before-

_Wait. Love?_

He bit his tongue and looked into Sephora's grey eyes. They were like the windows to her soul, and as he peered in, he could see everything she was feeling. Bakura started feeling suffocated and scared by the adoration in her eyes. He had never seen such beautiful eyes before…and for the first time in his life, he longed not to break them. For the first time since his childhood, he longed for something pure and innocent. He just wanted to keep her stare the same; he wanted to keep her adoration for him frozen so that it wouldn't fade. Because it just felt so good.

_I'm not in love with her._ He said to himself. _I'm in love with her eyes, that's all. She means nothing to me._

His thoughts felt rehearsed and hollow.

"For you princess, anything." He heard himself say.

Sephora's heart rose to her throat and she smiled. _Anything? Should I ask for freedom?_ She was quiet for a moment. _I can ask for it, but I don't want to be freed, do I? Maybe this would be my chance to let free the chains I've been bound to my entire life._

She let herself be carried down the river and allowed Bakura to keep a hold on her. Something about his presence made her feel like whatever they had was correct. It felt as though Sephora was put on the earth for the sole purpose of caring for Bakura.

_No. I don't want to be freed. I want him to keep me to himself._

She recalled her feelings towards the Pharaoh and shook her head. The feeling just wasn't the same. With the pharaoh, she felt like she was constantly walking on her tip-toes. With Bakura, despite his most disturbing threats, she still felt safe.

The Thief King scanned the area around them and smirked, pulling her towards the bank of the water. "This is our stop." He said, and placed her on her feet in front of him.

For a moment, Sephora's heart stopped beating as she looked down at herself. Her body was fully exposed because of thin, white material that covered her was sopping wet and translucent. Her faced burned.

"Please," She begged, doing the best she could to cover herself. "Don't look at me."

Bakura smiled genuinely, taking in the sight in front of him before listening to her plea. His mind pictured her walking into his hideout and being harassed by all his men. He almost growled aloud at the thought and quickly peeled off his black shirt.

"Put your arms up." He demanded. She complied, her face turning away in shame because of her exposed body. He did his best not to look, feeling how uncomfortable she was. Bakura slipped his shirt onto her tiny frame and placed his hand on her head.

"Better."

Sephora smiled, feeling as though she were glimpsing the true Bakura. She felt blessed.

"My hideout is just a little ways from here." He said, grabbing her hand.

Sephora looked around, finding that they were facing the back of huts and a few stone buildings. "Where are we?"

"In the middle of the city. I find it best to hide right below the enemy's nose. He would never think I was daring enough to live in his city." He almost chuckled. "Little does he know who really controls things around here."

They walked through a series of small alley ways and around identical buildings to find themselves in front of a small wooden door attached to a stone structure. Bakura kicked the door open with his foot, and marched right in. Everyone in the hideout looked ready to strike but immediately loosened up when they found their master in the entry way, looking as evil and striking as ever.

Sephora was amazed by the air around Bakura. It was so different from how he was before. In front of her stood a great leader, demanding respect with just his stance. She smiled softly and stood behind him quietly.

"I've returned." He stated simply, walking father into the establishment. Sephora followed closely behind him, feeling uncomfortable with the amount of men surrounding her.

"So you brought a new whore for us, King Bakura?" A man with dark hair and ebony skin asked, pulling at Sephora's arm. He started to lick her shoulder when Bakura instantly had a knife to his neck, looking as if he were going to mutilate the man without a second thought.

He sliced the man's throat a bit, leaving it bleeding, and pulled Sephora into him, speaking clearly. "This woman," He growled, sounding almost like a tiger, reading to pounce and attack its prey. "This is _my_ woman. Anyone who touches her again will be considered a traitor. And as you all remember from last month's incident, traitors will be castrated and then burned. I don't forgive traitors." He hissed, looking all around the room.

"Megreth, give the gold to Malik to deal with." Bakura ordered the man holding the sack and picked up the dripping wet Sephora, bringing her back to his chambers to tend to.


	11. Dark Eyes

**Eleven: Dark Eyes**

Sephora sat quietly, fidgeting as Bakura placed her upon his bed and went rummaging though a trunk across the room. To keep her mind off of the thought of being in a man's room, alone and practically naked, she took the time to look around and observe the room closely. All across the floors were trunks, some with gold accents, some with a strange darker-metallic type of accent and some with none at all. The walls were made of a crème-looking type stone and there were no windows, only two doors, one she walked in with Bakura and another, holding mystery behind it's heavily locked and chained handle.

Sephora cleared her throat, not wanting to be the first to speak after such a long silence.

"Yes," The Thief King said roughly, his voice carrying a tone of aloofness. She bit her chapped lip and closed her eyes.

"Uhm…" She breathed out, opening her eyes again.

"Yessss," Bakura pulled his hands out of the trunk and let the lid slam shut, slowing making his way over. He suddenly struck her as a panther, making his way towards his human prey, hungry and reading to taste the flesh of a virgin.

_I have to distract him._ She thought frantically and pointed to the chained door.

"What's that?"

Bakura was thrown off by her sudden abruptness and swung his head around, looking at the door. "That's the…" It was his turn to hesitate. "The meat cellar. It leads underground and stores the meat we manage to find, keeping it cool so it will last longer. It's off limits." He growled the last part, eyeing her body. "So don't even try to sneak in there."

Sephora lifted an eyebrow, puzzled. _The meat cellar is off limits? Sounds pretty suspicious to me._ She frowned and decided to end the topic. It was only going to get her in trouble if she pushed it anymore, she could already tell. With the way Bakura was advancing on her, she felt like if she had said anything more, he would have been too enticed to jump her.

"Bakura," Sephora began with another question. She was still unsettled about his gaze, and the aura he was giving off. "Where am I going to sleep tonight?"

The Thief King smiled evilly, and Sephora suddenly realized she had brought the topic to the wrong place. _How stupid am I? Really…_ She internally kicked herself.

"You'll be sleeping in my bed, of course." He answered, as if the answer was obvious. "Unless you'd like to sleep on the floor with the others? They did look hungry for some young flesh tonight."

Sephora shifted her gaze around the room, unsettled. She didn't know how to respond. She wished she was wittier, but wishing did nothing for her. She grabbed the ends of Bakura's long sleeved shirt and played with them, letting him sit with his words.

"Lets get you out of that…you're dripping everywhere." He almost laughed at her shy attitude. He had dealt with hundreds of virgins before, they all had the same awkward way about little innuendos. But Sephora in particular seemed so charming with her shy, slow-working mind that couldn't talk back to him. He enjoyed her attitude immensely.

_What am I doing…_ He suddenly frowned and let Sephora stand in place while he set down the thin blue gown on his bed for her to change into.

As he sat the dress down, he stared at the bed, feeling immensely torn. He wanted so badly to lay with her, to tear her apart, claim her as his own, and keep her in his room and lock her away. In his head, he could figure out how to harness her power without having her leave. That way, he would get what he needed most and what he desired most in the same sitting.

On the other hand…

He also wanted to save her from himself. He knew how rare it was to find someone so pure-hearted and kind. And though his first thought is always to break that part in everything he came across, in her it seemed like a waste. It seemed like if he broke her, she wouldn't hold his interest any longer. Because a broken toy isn't fun to play with…

He brushed some stray strands of his soft hair out of his face and held them there, letting his hand rest of his head. He felt a headache coming on.

"Is that for me?" Sephora finally spoke up, though it still came out as a whisper. Her voice traveled across the room and to Bakura, it felt like it was caressing his body. Even the smallest words seemed so beautiful coming from her.

_She wouldn't be this beautiful if I broke her._ He thought to himself. _She would be useless. Just a tool to use. And now I'd feel bad just throwing her away to the men…_

He sighed. He hated dealing with feelings, they were so bothersome. Bakura would much rather deal with knives, swords, blood and death any day. Those things were simple and easy. You're living one second, you're dead the next.

"Yes," He spoke coldly. "Come and change." He beckoned her over and caught her eyes, staring deep into them.

_He has such beautiful eyes…_ Sephora thought to herself. _They're so cold, and yet I can see so much discomfort and struggle behind them too. They're so…broken. _She thought and frowned, feeling sad that Bakura had such broken beautiful eyes.

_I wish I could make him feel better._ She thought and sighed. _But it's not like that. He probably brought me here for more than just a romantic fling. He certainly doesn't feel what I do. I should stop disillusioning myself…_

She peeled off his shirt and shook out her hair, letting the tiny droplets at the end of the strands fly across the room in every direction. She could feel the cool, uncomfortable feeling of the wet gown pressed against her body like a second skin and blushed slightly. She wasn't embarrassed…she wouldn't let herself be. She was only changing in front of a man who didn't have feelings for her.

_…Still. He's looking at me so intensely. It makes me feel so small._

The resolve to not feel embarrassed ended quickly and she begged Bakura to turn around. "Please," She said softly, blushing fiercer and casting her stone grey eyes downward. "No one has ever seen me this way before…" She felt so young saying such a thing, being as many of her neighbors had already been married and had children by her age, but she felt it was necessary either way. She could feel his gaze burning a hole in her transparent dress, and it made her body feel like it was on fire.

Bakura smirked and folded his arms across his chest. "I can't do that, I must ensure you're not carrying any weapons or other dangerous objects." He knew it was a ridiculous excuse, seeing as the girl could hardly swim down a river she was hardly a threat, but that was besides the point. He wanted to make it clear who was boss in his home. And that meant exerting pointless force to show his power.

Sephora furrowed her eyebrows and bit her bottom lip, her long hair making a puddle of water around her feet. "You know I wouldn't carry any weapons! That's just ridiculous!" She was a little offended he would think such a thing of her.

_She actually thinks I was serious? What a fool._ He held back a laugh and adopted a commanding voice that could scare even the most traveled of men.

"Get undressed. Now. I'm not here to wait on your every want, _princess._" He bit the last part, narrowing his dark eyes.

Sephora didn't respond. Instead, she just turned her back to The Thief King and started peeling off the dress from the top, down. She felt like her face was set aflame with how hard she was blushing. This was the most embarrassed she had ever been, and didn't know exactly how to handle it other than to do what she was told. It was in her nature to fall back into subservience when she didn't know how to react to something.

Bakura frowned. He wasn't having her strip for his heath, he wanted a show. So he approached her and snaked his arms around her chest, pulling down her dress as he peered over her shoulder.

"You will learn," he leaned into her ear, whispering. "That if you don't follow my instructions, you will still find that everything will come to the same resolve I wanted to reach. Next time," He yanked the dress down violently taking in her body hungrily with his gaze. "It will be in your best interest to listen."

Sephora tried covering her body quickly and stepping away, only to be trapped by Bakura's grasp around her. She pulled away and slipped, and Bakura's grip loosened from surprise, so she fell to the ground and knocked the side her head. Everything faded black.

Bakura felt a strange feeling of guilt for the second time in an hour. _I hate this! _He yelled internally._ I hate this feeling. Why won't it leave already?_

But of course, his guilt wouldn't lift. He had left Sephora take a dive and hit the ground, hard. Now she was blacked out and he was left feeling that if only his selfish desires hadn't taken a hold of him, she wouldn't have been hurt. He groaned and was tempted to call someone else to pick her up and dress her so he wouldn't have to look at her and be reminded of such an awkward feeling, but didn't like the idea of baiting one of his men with such a ripe body.

He ended up picking her up, dressing her in the nightgown that had started the whole mess, and laid her in bed next to him. Her hair was still wet and sticking to her back, so it was soaking through the gown as well. It must have been causing her temperature to drop, because she was shivering.

Bakura had the strangest urge to hold the small creature close to him. He felt like he had to fix whatever it was he did wrong, and he felt (unintentionally, of course) that he should tend to Sephora in the best way possible. In the back of his head, he was cursing himself for wanting her so badly. He never really got a chance to feel her before, so as she laid against him, he came to understand how tiny she was. This alone made him feel guilty for his cravings before. How could he want such a fragile creature like her?

He felt her body start to shiver again and brought her close to his chest, secretly enjoying the feeling of sleeping with someone he didn't feel was going to kill him when his guard was down.

And as he drifted off to sleep, he felt a release of tension in his body that hadn't happened since he was a child. He felt safe.


	12. Unsettled Thoughts

Just wanted to say thank you to peaches who reviewed like four times in a row! You're amazing...so, thank you, thank you, thank you!! As for the rest of you hooligans, please review. :3

* * *

**Twelve: Unsettled Thoughts**

Sephora woke in the middle of the night. It was dark; she couldn't see inches in front of her. Wrapped around her chest was one of Bakura's arms. She could hear him breathing rhythmically beside her, obviously in a deep slumber.

She looked up and winced. Her head was hurting her so badly…she tried thinking back to the last thing she remembered, and could only recall Bakura pulling down her dress and whispering threats in her ear. She shuddered slightly.

The longer she looked around, the more she could start making out the room. She recognized it from earlier: the chest, the locked door, her dress on the floor. It was a pretty plain room for the most renowned thief in all of Egypt. _It seems so unlived in._ She thought to herself.

Sephora found it difficult to look around without moving her body in case she woke up Bakura, so she settled on staring at the ceiling.

Suddenly, thoughts flooded her mind like a broken dam had been let loose.

_What exactly am I doing here? _She thought. _I don't understand what he's looking to do with me. I'm not worth anything as a thief, I don't have any special skills…I'm not even experienced in bed. And yet, here I am._ She found a small inconsistency on the ceiling that looked vaguely like a rabbit, then returned to her thoughts.

_It's not like he cares about me. I mean, he saved my life, sure. But I'm useless to him._

She looked over at the peacefully sleeping Bakura. She could make his face out now in the gloomy darkness. He had such a peaceful look on his face, almost like a child. Her heart fluttered. He was just so handsome. And when he was sleeping, he seemed so demure compared to his usual violent manner. Even when courting her, she had noticed his behavior was nothing like the Pharaoh's.

While the Pharaoh was gentle and kind hearted, Bakura seemed so closed off and void of any emotion he couldn't control directly. She wished he could adopt Atem's sweet personality, even if just a little. She knew it wouldn't be the same Bakura who made her heart beat a mile a minute, but she felt she would feel safer with a man she could predict.

Something made her take back those thoughts instantly. She felt that if Bakura could hold such a sweet, pure look unconsciously, maybe unguarded thoughts were able to escape him one day. Maybe he could look at her the way he looked when he slept. Maybe she wouldn't have to wish for it to happen, he may be capable all on his own.

She shifted her eyes down to his arm. There were scars of where he had been presumably cut open over the hundreds of fights he had been in._ …On second thought, he may be so far detached from this world, he may not ever be able to summon a similar look consciously._

She stared at his scars, trying to imagine the situations that Bakura must had have gone through to receive such marks. And then it hit her, hard. Like when a horse kicks someone walking behind them in surprise, it knocked the air straight out of her.

_What am I doing? Why am I not escaping back to the Palace? What would my mother think about all this? My brother? My father in the afterlife? They would surely be disappointed. Maybe so much so, they would abandon me._

She thought back to the day she left home. She only left the only place she called home her whole life for one reason: to marry the Pharaoh. Everyone was expecting this of her. Everyone had certain expectations of her she had to live up to. What would they do if they found she had let them down?

_They would all abandon me. Just like Bakura will do in time, when he tires of me. And the Pharaoh would have found a wife by then. So I'll be left…_

_I'll be left…_

"…With nothing." She whispered aloud and shivered.

Those people back home, even her mother, had only one use for her. And that was to have her live up to what they could never do. If she didn't, she would be useless.

Being here, I'm just useless. I'm not useful to Bakura. I'm not useful to everyone back home.

And so the question came back to mind,

_Why am I here? If I don't return to the Palace, I'll never be of any use to anyone again. I'll be as broken as the day my father was killed, but this time, no one will be there to pick me up when I've fallen._

She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Sephora felt so torn. She wanted so badly to stay with Bakura no matter his intentions. If she could, she felt like she could wait an eternity for him to care for her, even in the slightest. She knew she hadn't known him long, but she felt something indescribable when she looked at him. It wasn't fear—it was something deeper than that. Something more sincere.

But she knew that everyone who knew her had a plan she had to live up to. She had to fit into the mold they had cast for her, unless she wanted to be shunned away. That mold meant leaving behind her strange, sincere feelings for the sadistic Thief King and returning to the Palace to hopefully marry the Pharaoh.

She had known from the beginning of her trip that she wouldn't find love with the Pharaoh. She had prepared herself to live with a man for the rest of her days without having those types of heart-felt feelings. But in her mind, it was worth it for finally blending into the mold that she was expected to.

So it came down to fulfilling her lifelong goal of living up to everyone's expectations or sticking around with a man who would inevitably throw her away when the time came.

And yet, she couldn't stop herself from ignoring that part of her striving for perfection in order to stay with Bakura for even a few hours more.

_What has happened to me? I used to be so determined. And now, I can't decide what the correct path is, even when it's staring me in the face. Somehow, I'm leaning towards the darker path, filled with violence and hurt instead of the light path, filled with safety and comfort._

Sephora glanced back over at Bakura. He shifted in his sleep and pulled his arm away, turning on his side, away from her. The warmth of his arm slowly left her chest. And she suddenly felt she had to make a choice.

_Stay, or leave?_

As a chill blew into the room, she made up her mind. _I have to go. There's nothing here for me. His warmth will leave me just like it did when he took his arm away. It was a sign from Ra himself._

She slowly rolled towards the edge of the bed, and then crawled off of it. Bakura's breath kept a steady rhythm, and she was relieved he hadn't woken. She stared at his sleeping form with a feeling of longing to crawl back into bed with him and closed her eyes tightly.

_If I don't leave now, I never will._

And she knew that was absolutely true. So she stepped back, turned her head and left for the door. She opened it slowly and quietly, relieved it didn't creak. Outside Bakura's chambers was a large room where all his subordinates were sleeping on blankets and animal skins laid on the ground. She was seized suddenly with a panic attack. She didn't want to be caught here, by these lewd men. The maiden didn't move for a long time, and slowly felt a new resolve settle inside herself.

_I've decided to go. That means no mere men are going to stop me._

She tip toed over the sleeping bodies and noticed a shining object caught in the moonlight shining through an open window. It was a beautiful dagger lying next to one of the men. She pondered about leaving it for a moment, but thought better and picked it up of the floor.

_I may need this in case I come across any trouble._

With the dagger grasped in her hand, she stealthily slinked out the open window and into an alley way.

She let out a sigh of relief, but that didn't last long. She heard rustling through the window and quickly ran into the city with no intention of stopping until she could no longer breathe. She knew if she was found, something terrible may happen to her.

So Sephora ran, and ran, and ran. She ran until her legs felt like they were going to break, like her heart was going to explode. And then she stopped.

The maiden found herself at the bottom of a staircase leading to a large, beautiful temple and decided to rest. She laid her head down on the cool temple steps and let herself calm down.

Sephora was nervous at first to stop, but felt safe knowing she was safe from Bakura, from his consuming gaze and his heart-melting smirk. So she allowed herself to close her eyes and drift into a light sleep, feeling like nothing was going to avert her from her goal again.


	13. Wrath

Hey guys! This one is much longer than normal....or maybe it just feels that way? Haha. Anyway, thanks YamiBakura and Zoey for reviewing!!! :D With that, please review and tell me your thoughts. Here's the latest.

* * *

**Thirteen: Wrath**

Bakura woke up, feeling rested and peaceful. Last night was the first time he had slept soundly in years. He even smiled a little, feeling somewhat lucky to have had such a great, dreamless sleep. No nightmares, no memories, nothing.

He rolled over, slowly as to not wake Sephora, only to find she was not where she was placed last night. He immediately jumped up, enraged.

_Where did she go?!_

He was so angry he hadn't woken up to grab the wretch and pull her back to her spot, he almost punched a wall. Instead though, he calmed himself enough to walk out of his room trying to rationalize the thought that she may be somewhere else in his hideout.

But his anger peaked once again when he stepped into the large room where all the men slept and saw many of them fondling young women, most probably about the same age as Sephora. They did this all the time, but for some reason it made Bakura brim with rage.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He bellowed, making the women scream out in terror and the men jump in fear. The room stood silent for a long moment, with no one risking to move a muscle until the Thief King spoke again. "You all have disgraced her, haven't you?! You used her when I told you not to." He hissed, searching the room with his ice cold gaze for her milky white face and stone grey eyes.

With no response from anyone, he became more enraged still. "I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU SCUM." He pulled a long sharp blade from a table sitting next to him and quickly dashed to the nearest man with a woman, holding the knife to his neck. His cobalt eyes seemed almost black with hatred, and the man knew Bakura was intent on killing him if he didn't speak up for himself.

"M…my king…" He quivered. "This is not your mistress, I would n-never dis-dis…disobey you."

Bakura kept the knife to the man's neck and yanked the blanket the young woman was using to hide herself away from her. Underneath was a blond scrawny girl looking unbelievable nervous. She didn't say a word. She didn't have to. She was not Sephora.

Bakura pulled the knife away, a little blood falling from where it was pressing into the man's skin. The Thief King didn't hesitate to leap up and start pulling off the blankets of all the women he could see, searching the faces of every one of them and not finding the maiden he was looking for.

"Where are you hiding her?!" He roared, making the shocked crowd shiver with fear. Bakura held a presence no one living had ever experienced. It was the presence he held when he was planning on slaughtering a man. And he had never failed to slaughter a man he intended to kill.

Malik suddenly appeared in the doorway, looking cool and composed. "If I may interject-" He said calmly. "My king, last night my ruby incrusted dagger was stolen from next to me. I think it may have been your mistress who took it before she left."

He crossed his arms and a small smile played on his face. "Though I don't mind if you kill these fools. They aren't doing anything useful anyway…but I think she left."

Bakura's senses slowly started returning to him and he placed his palm against his forehead. "Thank you, Malik." He thought for a moment. The room was rustling with the women all racing to get dressed and leave, and the men quietly begging them to stay.

He slammed the knife down on the wooden table to silence the room. The rush around the room ceased, and everyone stopped and watched Bakura carefully. They didn't know what to expect. No one did. At any time he could kill everyone in the room, or he could award them with loot. No one ever had an idea.

"Everyone will search for her until she is found. She couldn't have gotten too far." He growled, imagining Sephora sneaking out the window in the middle of the night. "She'll be found before the day is out." He didn't need to threaten them in case she wasn't found. They knew Bakura well, and they had heard stories of his past subordinates who could not complete their tasks. They were deemed useless and killed in the middle of the desert.

So no matter at what costs, Sephora would be found.

"Why such urgency to find the little bitch, sir?" Malik narrowed his eyes at Bakura, unsure of his partner's thoughts.

"She'll go back to Atem, and tell him about this place." He said angrily. He knew that wasn't the reason he was going through so much trouble to find just a simple girl, but Malik didn't need to share Bakura's internal struggles. No one did. And truthfully, Bakura himself didn't know why he was going through so much for her. Instead of thinking about it, he pushed the reason to the back of his mind.

Moreover, Malik calling Sephora a bitch made him want to slice open his throat. The idea of Malik treating her so lowly bothered him. He didn't mind calling her such names, but that was different. He approached Malik with a threatening stare and kept his eyes locked on Malik's for a long second.

"Don't question my actions Malik. You may think of yourself as equal to me, but remember who can kill who at any moment in time." He stalked to his room, not allowing Mailk to respond and got dressed.

He was going to find Sephora. Today. No matter the reason.

* * *

Sephora found herself being nudged by a young boy in priest robes. He looked embarrassed, his face the color of a ripe persimmon. He had short blond hair and sky-blue eyes filled with worry.

She slowly opened her eyes a little wider, suddenly noticing the burning sun up above. It was morning! She had fallen asleep on the steps of the temple.

"I'm sorry," She apologized, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to…" She looked around. There was a small crowd surrounding her. They were all staring in shock at her. _What's going on?_ She thought, looking down at herself. She almost died. The sun was so bright, it was causing the nightgown she was wearing to look translucent.

She tried covering herself but it didn't help. She only had two hands and there was a lot to cover. She looked around for help, but only found staring, cruel eyes. She didn't want to be seen, she felt so desperate. _Why can't they leave me in peace?!_ She thought hysterically.

Her thoughts transferred over to her emotions and she started crying. _What do I do? I have no clothes. I have no home to run to. I have nothing!_

Just then, the young priest stepped down the steps and in front of Sephora, casting his arms up on either side of himself and using his long, draping sleeves as a cover for her. "You are all ordered to leave the temple stairs immediately!" He announced, his light blue eyes filled with fury. The crowd wasn't convinced.

He furrowed his eyebrows and said in a louder voice. "Leave now, or face the wrath of Ra himself! Ra does not look favorably on those who don't treat his servants with respect."

That got the crowd moving immediately. As soon as they turned their backs, the boy turned around and looked Sephora in the eyes, never once looking down at her body. She was thankful she found such a kind person.

"Let's go before anyone else sees you," He said quietly and nudged her up the steps, never once dropping his arms to stop covering her. "Once we're inside, don't say a word. Just follow me and try not to be seen." His voice was gentle and caring. She again felt very thankful to have encountered such a kind person. Of course, her thoughts went to Bakura. In this type of situation, what would he have done?

Maybe laugh. Leave her there to be gawked at and embarrassed.

_Yeah, I can believe that…_She thought to herself grimly. Meanwhile, she made it up the long flight of stairs and looked back quickly before being herded inside. She could see the entire city from the top. It was breath taking. She hadn't realized she had walked so far until then, and still it seemed unbelievable.

"Beautiful…" She breathed out and left the scenescape, entering the temple.

The temple was amazing as well. It had impossibly high ceilings, and the entire building was made out of a striking grey colored stone, a similar color to Sephora's eyes. Etched into the stones were intricate pictures and stories. She wanted to take the time to look, but considering her state, she knew she wouldn't be able to. Instead, she did her best to keep up with the young boy who was moving faster than a rabbit across the room, now not bothering to hold his arms up.

She followed behind him obediently through a small wooden door that lead into a long dark hallway. They followed the hallway for a long time before reaching another wooden door. He opened the door and peered inside, and then grabbed Sephora's hand and pulled her in.

Without a word, he closed the door and locked it. The room they were in now was small. It had a single bed, a small bookcase, a desk and a fireplace. There was burning wood in the fireplace giving off light and warmth in the cold stone room, and though it was small, the room was comfortable. Sephora felt as ease.

The boy went straight to his bed and flipped up the blanket, rummaging through a wooden box. He pulled out a robe similar to his and held it up in the light, glancing at her for a moment and then back at the robe.

"I think this'll fit you well. After you change, we can talk about how you ended up on the temple stairs." He suggested and handed the robe to Sephora, leaving the room without a second thought.

Sephora did as she was told and shed the light nightgown, slipping on the robe. The fit was wrong—it was too big for her arms, but it didn't seem to drag on the ground too much, so she was able to move in it. She fixed her hair and folded her nightgown (or rather, Bakura's nightgown that she was forced to burrow) and opened the door, inviting the young priest in. He invited her to sit on the bed and he sat at the desk, turning the chair towards her.

Sephora set uncomfortably for a moment, unsure where to start, but the boy spoke for her.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself before, my name is Haji." He introduced himself.

Sephora's eyes widened. "Oh, you were born during a pilgrimage?* Was your mother also a priestess?" She asked shyly.

Haji smiled warmly. "Yes, she was. She was on a great mission. Unfortunately, when I was born, I ended that mission. But my father always told me I was never a burden, no matter the circumstances of birth." He explained a little about himself. "Your name, miss?"

"Oh! Sephora," She blushed. "I'm sorry for asking such a personal question."

"Not at all." He laughed. "I don't hold anything back. Part of a priest's mentality, I guess." He looked at Sephora kindly. "So, what happened to you?"

Sephora began blushing harder. She didn't know whether to tell Haji about all that had happened to her thus far, but something made her feel safe around him. He seemed trustworthy. And at that point, Sephora would have done anything to gain a trustworthy ally. So, she explained to him everything. She started with her town, her mother and brother, purposely skipping over the incident with her father. Then moved onto her life at the palace, the garden, the Pharaoh, Bakura. By the time she had finished, she felt she had been talking for hours.

"I'm so sorry, I must have talked your ear off." She bit her lip. Haji just laughed lightheartedly. "No, I'm so glad you shared all of that with me." He said. "I now know exactly what to do with you."

"What to do with me?"

"Yes. I was going to ask that you live here, Sephora. Would you like to stay here under the pretence of an apprentice so-to-speak? You would have to dress as a man though, because this temple does not mix genders. But I feel that you need a place to stay… I feel like you should stay here." He looked at her determinedly.

"My, Haji. You talk like you're older than me!" She kidded, trying to lighten the subject.

"I'm going to be 15 this approaching Shemu.**" He smiled. "But it doesn't help that I was raised around a bunch of old men."

She laughed. "Yes, I can understand that."

Haji returned to his determined look. "Sephora, please answer me. I would like if you stayed here. I feel like the temple may be a safe house while Bakura is out looking for you. This is the last place he would look." His normal cheerful attitude disappeared, as he adapted a serious tone.

Sephora thought for a long time. If she stayed here under the pretense of a man, Bakura surely would never find her. And once he stopped searching, she was sure she could get back into the palace with her disguise as a priest. Then all she had to do was find Atem and explain everything. He would understand. He would keep her from Bakura.

She smiled bitterly, a small part of her wanting to be caught by the devious Thief King, and nodded her head. "Yes, I would love to stay here."

* * *

*Haji—His name means 'born during a pilgrimage.'

**Shemu—The name of the Harvest season. It's the third season on the Egyptian Calendar and falls around early May to early September.


	14. Torn

**Chapter Fourteen: Torn**

Sephora was given a long wrap to tie back her breasts so they wouldn't show through the robes. By the time she figured out how to tie it correctly, she could hardly breathe. But she knew this was something she had to do in order for her to stay. So she bore with the pain. Haji gave her a head wrap as well, a common thing for men to wear. She used it to hide her long red hair.

The result of the makeover was hardly convincing. No matter how loose the robe was, she still looked like a little girl in priest robes. But regardless, no one was going to bother a young "boy" for looking too feminine. Especially if she was being trained under one of them, Haji, willingly. At least with her hair out of the picture, she looked a bit more masculine. Even Haji admitted to that, looking for something positive to say about the get up.

"Don't worry, no one will bother you. Just…" He hesitated for a moment. "Make sure not to speak. You'll be found out immediately. I know that seems kind of ridiculous. But I think it's better that way. Think of it as a game…" He laughed uncomfortably.

Sephora laughed weakly in response. "Yes, I understand. I knew that there was more to hiding my identity than just the clothes. It's what I must sacrifice to stay here, so don't worry. I won't blow it." She grabbed Haji's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

He blushed slightly in response and looked away. "Yes. Thank you for understanding." He stood up and smiled. "Let's go. Don't worry, I won't let you get caught."

She sighed. "I believe you. Thank you for all this, Haji." She looked into his eyes. "You've saved my life, as far as I'm concerned."

Haji looked back into her eyes and almost shuddered. Her eyes were so piercing. She reminded him of _Bastet_. Her eyes were so knowing, like the Utchat that Bastet possessed. It was like she had been born with the Utchat in her own eyes, able to see through anything. He held back the urge to lower himself to Sephora, feeling like he truly was in the presence of the cat goddess, pushing the feeling off as ridiculous.

What he couldn't push off was the feeling of her eyes bearing into his soul, reading him. How did she do that? It was startling.

"Really, it's nothing Sephora. I'm just glad that you're safe." He strained a smile back. He wanted to leave the room immediately. There was something uncomforting about her eyes, but he couldn't pin it. Either way, he knew something wasn't normal.

* * *

Bakura was frustrated. He couldn't find her anywhere. He had his men all over the city looking for her, and yet there was no word. He was so angry, he didn't even bother with punishing his men. After all, he had failed to find her as well. And getting a new batch of thieves together to serve under him just seemed like too much trouble for what it was worth.

He sighed, sitting on the room of his hideout, looking at the alleyways and rooftops surrounding him.

Suddenly, Malik's head popped up out of the crawl space to the roof.

"Sir." He interrupted Bakura's thoughts.

"Yes?" He responded gruffly.

"Now is the time to move. I've gathered that Mahad is currently away from the palace. If you wanted to acquire the millennium ring, this would be the moment to strike." He advised.

Bakura nodded, thinking deeply for a long moment as to what he would do. He could keep looking for Sephora and miss the opportunity to finally collect one of the millennium items, or he could abandon trying to find her to collect the ring he had been attempting to get for a long time.

It came down to choosing between the two. Sephora or the ring?

"Let's go. We don't have much time before the sun will rise. If he has left tonight, we can find him outside of town. That way, we won't need to chase him into the desert."

Bakura knew this meant giving up all chance of finding Sephora. By tomorrow morning, she could have gone 30 miles in any direction, too far for Bakura to trace her. But he couldn't let this precious moment slip by him, and not steal the millennium ring. It was just too valuable.

Something inside Bakura made him rethink his words.

_The ring isn't the only valuable thing there is…_ He thought to himself. He immediately pushed those thoughts to the side. _It's not like I care for her. I don't need to chase after a girl who may not even prove useful._

_…Just who am I trying to convince?_

He stood up and left his doubts on the rooftop. He didn't have time to risk developing feelings for anyone, even if they didn't mean much. It would just complicate things.

He stepped out the entrance and jumped on the horse readied for him. Ironically enough, it was Abyth, Sephora's horse that he was supposed to ride. He almost laughed to himself at how odd it was that they chose this steed out of all he ones they kept, but didn't complain. He just rode off in the distance with Malik and his men following behind him, riding away from whatever strange thoughts made him want to stay.

* * *

Sephora's first day at the temple was hard. Most of the men there were rude to her, and talked to her rudely because of her "muteness."

_As if they think because I "can't speak," I can't understand their rudeness._

It upset her that when they spoke to her curtly, Haji didn't stick up for her sake. He merely stayed quiet and kept to himself, letting Sephora take the abuse as it came. There was a moment late in the day when she wished Bakura was with her, only for a moment.

An older priest had approached the end of the benches where she was cleaning, Haji watching over her, and slammed his foot into her butt to push her into the aisle. She took a face plant into the seat of the bench, which resulted with a bloody nose and what little pride she had shattered. She looked furiously at the man, who stopped and wore a slight smile on his face, as if he had enjoyed hurting her.

Haji stood up, and Sephora's heart soared, thinking finally he was going to say something on her part, but instead he bowed his head and…apologized! "I'm so sorry my apprentice was in your way, sir." He bowed his head low to the ground. "He cannot speak, but he also wishes to apologize." Haji said.

_No I don't!_ Sephora screamed in her head. _Haji, what are you doing?_

Sephora was one for knowing one's place, but this was just ridiculous.

"And so I thought he was just stupid. Well very then." He snorted and walked away slowly.

At that moment, she wished for Bakura to be there, protecting her. Even he, with his sadistic sense of humor, wouldn't stand for such presumptuous behavior. She almost cried.

At the end of the day, when Sephora returned back to Haji's room to sleep, she continued staying silent. She didn't know what to say to him. He had let her down completely. At the beginning of the day, she had such high hopes. She didn't mind working hard, she did at home, but the humiliation was just too much for her to cope with.

"So how did you like your first day?" Haji said quietly, smiling. "Sorry I have to talk so softly, I can't have anyone knowing you're not…you know, mute."

I can't go home. I can't return to Bakura. I can't go to the palace. I really have nothing, I have nothing, I have nothing! What am I going to do?

"Don't worry, you can whisper with me at night. But only at night, alright?" He laughed a little, trying to change the sad expression on her face.

And with that, Sephora cried and cried until she fell asleep on a small mat on the floor.

* * *

Bakura had returned a week later, one treasure richer. And what a treasure it was! It had so much power sealed inside of it; Bakura didn't know what to do with it at first. But the millennium ring was no toy, and he knew that with it, he could easily start obtaining the other millennium items soon enough.

But it wasn't the only thing on his mind. What was trumping over the unlimited power the ring seemed to offer Bakura was the lovely young maiden who had fled his bed a week before. He had thought that his mind was made up when he left to go gather his new treasure. But the more he thought about Sephora, the more he wanted to steal her back to him.

_It isn't for any reason but pride,_ he told himself. _This is nothing but a case of a Thief King losing one of his more powerful objects._ He convinced himself that any other inclination was merely a mislead feeling of his ego wanting to repair itself from the blow of her leaving.

_Where could she be?_ He thought, with a touch of forlornness. He held onto his new treasure, frustrated it couldn't lead him to her the way it could to the other millennium objects.

He pulled it off his neck. "Useless thing!" He yelled, almost throwing it. But he couldn't bear with throwing it away. After all, this was the trade he made for Sephora. If he threw that away, he would be left with essentially nothing.

Instead, he placed the necklace back around his neck and sighed, heading to bed.


	15. Snake Eyes

**Chapter Fifteen: Snake Eyes**

Sephora was holding her own at the temple—well, the best that she could. Haji was no help, he hardly said a word to her unless they were alone. But she didn't complain, as she was unable to leave safely without being caught by Bakura.

It had been four weeks now, she had been counting down the days until she could try getting back into the palace and see the king. _He would surely remember me,_ she thought to herself. He has to! _Or else…_ She bit her lip and shuddered. _…or else I will truly have nowhere to go to._

She sighed as she did the laundry for the other priests in a small garden in the back of the temple. It was a beautiful garden, on a cliff overlooking the entire city. In the distance, she could spot the palace. Fifteen feet below her, there were men standing up on boxes, yelling about religion and politics. Sephora didn't have an ear for such things, as she was taught to never listen, nor discuss topics like those, so she tuned the men out mostly.

The garden itself was filled with thriving flowers, surprising in such a hot desert. But the temple offered enough shade so that there was never a point where the flowers were in the direct sunlight for more than a few hours, so it was no surprise. It even had a little pond, which had surprised Sephora the first time she stepped out in the garden, and had tiny fish swimming around in it.

Sometimes she would quietly talk to the fish, who seemed disinterested. It didn't matter too much to her though, she was just happy to speak during the day to something. No one ever came out into the garden but the person on laundry duty, and as it was her job now, she was always left alone. Even Haji found other things to do in the temple.

As usual, half way through the laundry, she left it to sit next to the pond and talk to the fish.

"Sometimes, it's so hard to be here." She sighed. "The work is so tedious without any thanks. Even in the palace, they thanked me." She dipped her hand into the water, which made the fish scatter. "And today! One of the older priests threw their food at me! They said it was my fault it was so hot, and I should have checked it first. Really, I should be getting paid for that kind of treatment…" A tiny strand of her striking blood red hair fell out of her head wrap and tickled her nose.

As she brushed it out of the way, she caught a glimpse of something in her peripheral vision. Her heart nearly stopped as she looked up at an older looking priest who looked more than amused at her terrified glance.

"The Gods must have blessed you, _young lady,_ with such a beautiful voice with which you formerly could not speak with. How lucky you are," The priest shifted his stance and slinked closer to Sephora's shaking body. He had the movement of a snake who had caught glimpse of an unsuspecting mouse.

Sephora said nothing, but her eyes grew wider in fear.

"Now, it may be presumptuous of this old priest to suggest the great, pure Haji would never lie under the will of god, especially in such a place as the holiest of holy temples, but it does seem a bit peculiar as to why he has such a quiet young woman working under him."

Sephora's mouth became dry, as she tried to think of anything to get her out of the situation. She couldn't come up with anything, as her heart was beating too fast to let her concentrate on one specific thing.

It didn't matter too much to the priest though, since he seemed to quite enjoy Sephora's shocked state.

"Now, unless you want Haji to lose all it is that he has under his name and send him back to the dirty streets in which he came, you will do as I say." He cooed to her. If she hadn't been listening, she could have sworn his tone was sweet and caring. But his words, which were more stinging than a bite from a venomous snake, mixed with his sweet tone resulting in a sickening feeling in Sephora's stomach.

"Do you understand?"

"Y-yes." Sephora finally spoke. Her voice cracked.

"My name is Hamadi. You will study under my care now," Hamadi smiled, his yellow teeth gleaming in the afternoon sun.

Sephora nodded slightly, looking at her snake-like captor. He wore clean, new robes obviously made from expensive fabric, as they shined in the sunlight. They were all white, with gold trimmings on each sleeve, collar and hem, which meant he was of high standing. His hands showed off his age, as they were wrinkled and spotted from years in the hot Egyptian sun. And his face held two clear yellow eyes which expertly masked his true base nature.

_This man,_ she thought to herself, _this is a truly evil man. What have I done to deserve to fall into the hands of a snake?_

She shuddered. "Why not just send me away?" She asked. "Why do you feel compelled to keep me here, under your care?"

The word care didn't seem right to use, but she didn't feel brave enough to potentially insult her new master.

Hamadi seemed slightly taken aback, surprised that his scared little prey decided to speak up. He smiled slightly. _She's going to be a challenge…just the way I like it._

"There is no game when I let my prey run free. If I let you go, where do you think I find my fun? Not in this wretched place, that is certain." He responded.

Find his fun? What am I to this man? Sephora cast her stone grey eyes downwards, at the fish pond.

"Now, girl you need to understand something well. I will not tolerate insolence. I demand respect, and when I ask you to do something, you do it without question." He took a long moment to look Sephora up and down. She felt naked under his stare. "If I receive any intolerance, there is a nice dark place at the bottom of the Nile where I dispose of unwilling prey. Am I clear?"

Sephora suddenly realized what was going on. She had fallen into the hands of an insane psychopathic priest. Bakura had nothing on a man who took innocent people's lives without question. At least Bakura would consider a person's worth before killing them.

"Yes, sir." She said quietly. Hamadi smiled sadistically and instructed her to follow him to his room after dinner. After all, since she was now his apprentice, she couldn't be living with a lower ranked priest.

* * *

Sephora had tried multiple times before dinner to contact Haji, but it was useless. The boy had no idea what was going on, and didn't try to cause trouble with Hamadi, since he was his elder. He just let Sephora go and signaled for her to stay quiet.

_What is going on in this insane world?_ She screamed to herself. _How can no one realize what is going on? If this keeps up, Hamadi will rape and murder me when I refuse to be soiled!_ She let a few tears slip at the dinner table, but quickly wiped them away. _If only I hadn't talked…if only I had stayed away from this temple._

The pace of dinner ended quicker than she would have hoped and as she dragged herself to Hamadi's room, she tried to consider any other alternatives to her situation.

_I could run away._ She thought. _But I doubt I wouldn't be caught. And if the snake catches me, he will surely leave me at the bottom of the Nile, as I'm sure he's done to others._

_I could kill myself…_ She considered. _But I can't leave my brother without saying good-bye. He would never forgive me._

Before she could think of anything else, she found herself in front of Hamadi's door. She knocked on it quietly and waited for him to answer. Almost immediately, the snake-like priest answered the door, his yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. He smiled and beckoned her in without a word and then sat down on his large bed, staring at her.

_Is this some kind of show?_ She thought. _What does he want from me?_

"Take off your headdress." He commanded. His words echoed through her head about the Nile river, and so she did as he said and pulled it off, revealing her long, flowing hair.

Hamadi sat for a long moment, taking her in. Never in his life had he ever seen such a beautiful woman. She had such an appealing aura about her, he couldn't stand it. He wanted to see more, but also wanted to hold himself back to make the show last longer.

_If I am to have her in my room for endless nights, there is no need to rush things._ He said to himself. _I will just allow myself to take in all her beauty and then exploit it until it's drained out of her body._

"Come." He commanded her. Sephora slowly walked over, already crying.

"Please, whatever you're going to do, you don't have to. I'm a virgin. I don't want it to be this way." She begged him. The only image that flashed through her mind was of Bakura. She didn't know why, but all she could think of was how she wished her Thief King would come save her from this evil man.

Hamadi enjoyed her tears and pulled her small body into his chest, burying his face in her neck and smelling her. "Such a young, sweet smell you have. Not unlike a young priestess would smell. Too bad you will be too ruined to ever serve the gods when I am done with you." He laughed. Sephora started shaking.

Hamadi started sucking on her neck roughly, when an urgent knock at the door stopped his hand from traveling any further down Sephora's robe.

"Priest Hamadi! Please, it's urgent!"

Hamadi threw Sephora to the ground and gestured her to put on her headdress. He pulled down his robe and fixed himself in a small mirror on his wall and then calmly walked to the door, glaring at Sephora as she slowly pulled her hair back.

"Yes?" He said, opening the door slightly.

"There has been a crisis at the palace." The other priest whispered to him. Sephora listened closely.

Hamadi sighed. "What do you mean, Haji?"

_Haji? What is he saying?_

Sephora stayed on the floor and looked past Hamadi's legs, at Haji who did not show that he saw Sephora. "Yes. The Pharaoh has called to all of his highest ranked priests in the holy city to report to him at once."

Hamadi stood still for a moment, sizing up Haji. He couldn't tell whether or not he was lying, but he couldn't just ignore such an important call from the Pharaoh himself to all of his priests. If Haji was telling the truth, Hamadi could be put to death for not reporting to the Pharaoh.

Hamadi, angry about the sudden interruption, closed the door on Haji's face, bent down to Sephora and kissed her deeply. She pulled back automatically, which caused Hamadi, in an already disgruntled state, to pulled back his fist and knock her in the cheek, right underneath her lovely right eye.

He sat up and glared at her. "I don't enjoy being interrupted while I'm doing what I love, but if the Pharaoh calls, I must answer. I'll finish up what I began tomorrow afternoon. For now, learn to be an obedient whore." He hissed and kicked her in her abdomen. She cried out in pain and curled in a small ball as Hamadi grabbed her hair and pulled her across the floor and to the bed.

"You will sleep here for tonight. Think of what you've done and what will be done when I return. Don't attempt to leave, or I will certainly kill you."

And with that, he left, locking the door behind him.


	16. Baset's Power

**Chapter Sixteen: Baset's Power**

Sephora sat quietly in Hamadi's room trying to think of a way out. She could bang on the doors and scream for help, but she didn't know who else was working with the sly priest. Considering Hamadi had probably been holding young women captive for years, only to end up murdering them later, she figured he couldn't be the only one in on the scheme.

The only other thing to do was to wait for Hamadi to return and try to run out of the room when he opened the door. She had the upper hand, knowing where he would be before he was aware of her position in the room. But she knew the chance of escaping was slim.

He was a tall man, and while he was slim and older, he didn't give off the presence of weakness. But it was her only chance of escape, and so she put all effort into focusing on getting out his room, no matter what.

_I would rather die than be touched by that man again. And if it is up to him, once he touches me, I'll probably be killed anyway. So I will stop by no means until I am free or dead._ She decided to herself.

She fell asleep on the floor that night, not wanting to be near anything Hamadi touched.

* * *

Sephora awoke to the door slamming open, its hinges almost flying off. She jumped from the floor and looked around, confused.

In front of her stood Hamadi, holding the collar of Haji's robe, causing him to choke. Sephora jumped to her feet, looked at the open door, then to Haji and seized. She couldn't leave Haji, she had to stay.

"What are you doing?" She screamed, not afraid to be heard.

Hamadi reeled his entire arm back and then brought his fist back, striking her directly in the throat. She fell down coughing and gasping for air. She could hardly breathe, but she didn't take her eyes off of Haji's terrified face.

"This piece of scum lied to me, as I thought, to try to save you bitch. What do you have to say about that?" Hamadi looked down at her, his golden eyes holding a cold, unfeeling glare. She shivered.

"I…I never asked him to save me, Hamadi. I would never ask someone to save me. I know what you'd do to them, the same that you'd do to me." She responded honestly.

Hamadi smirked, happy with her answer and turned his face to the squirming Haji, who was still being held up by the collar of his robe. He had slid down a bit, allowing for more air to flow into his lungs, and looked a little less blue than before.

"The wretch knows her place. You, on the other hand, don't. And because of your insolence, I will punish you both so that you will learn to respect your elders."

He kept his hold on Haji and roughly grabbed Sephora's wrist, pulling them both out of the room and into a doorway that lead into what seemed like an underground tunnel. Sephora tried struggling, but tripped once or twice down the stairs and found herself bleeding, so she stopped.

Hamadi stopped at the bottom of the stairs, in a hallway that was dimly lit and seemingly abandoned. "This is where the temple teaches its hard-to-reach followers the way of the Gods." He held a cynical look on his face as he dragged both his prisoners into a cell.

"I'll be back in a few minutes with a some tools. For now, let's get you both comfortable while you wait."

He closed and locked the cell first, and then let Haji go, holding onto Sephora's wrist. The young boy just sat there, crying and crying as he watched Sephora be chained to the wall. When Hamadi was done with her, he turned to Haji and did the same, chaining him next to Sephora. Haji wouldn't stop crying.

"I'll be back soon. Don't worry, I won't be too long." He called out as he let himself out of the cell and locked it behind him.

Sephora looked over at Haji. "Haji, you must stop crying, please. Stop for me. I can't stand to hear your tears." She begged. It was bad enough they were in such a situation, but to hear him so sad, it made her heart break further.

Haji sniffed and looked over to Sephora. "I'm sorry Sephora. I should stop crying. The Gods will surely save us, the pure. The Gods would never let such a man hurt innocents. Never." He quieted.

"Haji, I'm sure the Gods will save us." She encouraged him. Sephora didn't believe it at all, no matter how religious she was. Sometimes the Gods were fickle and uncaring. This must have been one of those times.

But she would never let Haji know that. Haji started crying again.

"Just don't forget that the Gods love all of us, especially those who serve them. That means you. You will never be hurt if the Gods are watching, I promise."

He nodded and let his tears run silently.

_I will not let anything happen to him, even if it means my life. Haji is the only person who helped me when I was in need. I must repay him._ She said to herself.

Hamadi appeared within a few minutes like he promised, a leather whip in one hand and a solid stone in the other. "Are you two ready to learn respect?" He asked, slinking closer to his prisoners. He was facing Haji, obviously ready to start with him.

"Your crying face annoys me, boy." He sneered and searched his person for the key. Before he had a chance to find it, Sephora spoke.

"Your old, withering face annoys _me._" She hissed. She could hardly believe that it was her voice attached to such a rude statement. But she meant it, with all her heart. And no matter the consequences, she wouldn't let Haji be hurt under her watch.

Hamadi turned his head in surprise. "What, girl? You wish to start a fight with me _now?_ Are you _stupid?_" He laughed.

"No, and I'm not scared either. You won't kill me, you want to fuck me first, don't you? You dirty old man, I will never be afraid of such a coward who has to tie up his victims and scare them into compliancy." She yelled the last part.

Hamadi dropped his weapons and grasped the key to Sephora's chains, undoing one of her chains. He laughed as she tried to claw at him, but was held back at the other cuff.

"Oh, how I enjoy when the weak feel they can become equal with the strong. Stupid bitch, I was going to keep you around for much longer, but your insolence has led me to other ideas. I don't care how beautiful you are, I will never let such a disrespectful woman live."

He grabbed the stone and pushed her free hand against the wall, smashing her wrist in with the block. Sephora screamed out in pain, trying to pull away. Hamadi wouldn't let her.

"Now you will feel double the pain I would not have inflicted upon you otherwise. This is for speaking out of turn," He tore her robes off, leaving her nude and dangling a few inches above the ground. She screamed at him words she had never used before, as Haji begged with the Gods quietly to save them both.

And as Hamadi grabbed the leather whip and reeled back to lash it into Sephora's body, she blacked out.

* * *

What stood in front of Hamadi was not human. As he lashed the girl's body and she passed out, he noticed a change. Within a second's time, she was awake again, but her presence was not of a mortal. Her eyes gleamed in the darkness a stony grey as she looked over at her pinned hand and simply pulled the chain out of the wall. She dropped to her feet and held onto the chain, spinning it by her side and smiling.

"Foolish man. You have lost your way long ago, when you raped your first victim. You will now be punished for using the Gods' name to assist your crimes. This will teach you some _respect._" She said elegantly, whipping the chain out and lashing it at Hamadi. He cried out in pain, but could not tear away his eyes from Sephora's glare.

"How…how did you know that?" He started crying. Sephora smiled knowingly. "I see all. Nothing can advert my all-knowing eye." She hissed.

Suddenly, she collapsed on the ground. Hamadi took this chance to run, but before he could unlock the cell that was suddenly keeping him captive, Sephora awoke again, this time as neither human, nor immortal being. She was creature-like, using all four limbs to stand. She set her eyes on Hamadi like a cat would on its prey, crouched back and leapt at him, clawing and tearing to no end.

Haji watched in awe as he saw the one true Baset tear the sinful Hamadi to pieces. When Hamadi stopped moving, Sephora stopped clawing and looked up at Haji. Suddenly, he started shivering. Never before had he been in the presence of such a powerful being, not even the Pharaoh himself. As he watched her thinking of what to do, he noticed her body glowing black around her, helping her blend into the darkness.

"Please…don't kill me. I did nothing to hurt Sephora." He begged the creature.

It seemed satisfied with his plea and squeezed through the bars like a feline, running away from the darkness and into the light of day.

Sephora immerged out of the basement and found herself behind the temple in an alleyway leading to the market place. She couldn't keep a firm grasp on her thoughts, and could only run on her arms and legs, finding it impossible to stand. The only thing running through her mind was the thought: "_Must kill, must run. Must kill, must run._"

Whatever consciousness she held on the creature that inherited her body slipped away as the creature charged her nude body forward into the bustling market place.

* * *

Bakura had a dream about Sephora the night before. It had troubled him all day, as he constantly still wondered where she was. Still, he figured she must be somewhere safe, probably back to her home. He only hoped his dreams were wrong and that she was in fact safe.

He held a dark cloak over his head as he walked through the market place, scouting for rich idiots holding their money pouches out far enough for him to swipe.

But no matter how much he tried to focus on stealing, his mind always came back to Sephora's face. Deep inside his heart, he wished he could see her again, just once. He would never admit this to himself, but he knew that he cared for her, even if just a little.

Regardless, he knew it was better for everyone that he not see her again, which is why he stopped looking. If the Gods' decided to present her to him again, he would take her and never allow her to leave, regardless of her feelings. But if they didn't, he wouldn't search. He needed to keep his appearance up, after all.

As he pushed those thoughts of her face and curvy body out of his mind, he was shoved out of the way as a crowd of people ahead of him screamed for their lives.

The Thief King ran ahead, into the screaming crowd to see what the problem was. And before he realized it, he was staring straight into the face of the woman he couldn't stop dreaming of.

He held her gaze for a long moment before she turned her back to him and growled deeply at an older woman who was on the floor, trying to pull herself away from the monster-like girl.

Bakura was taken aback for a moment, trying to understand what was going on. In front of him was Sephora on her hands and knees, her dress torn and showing off her entire body. She growled and bared her teeth like a predator, and even in the strong afternoon sun, she had a clear dark aura surrounding her.

Suddenly, he recalled why he had first sought after Sephora

..._"Well, I heard from her mother's friend that when her father died he had this black aura around him. It was as clear as daylight, not faded or anything! And when he keeling over, that girl was there, with the same black aura around her, and her eyes were completely pupil-less!..._

Bakura didn't know why she had turned into such a creature, but before he could think clearly, he heard the Pharaoh's guard stomping closer to Sephora. So he did the only rational thing he could think of doing: He ran behind her, scooped her up into his arms and ran off as he endured the pain of her nails digging into his chest.

"Shh, my kitten. Everything will be alright now." He cooed as he ran away from the crowd and towards his hideout deeper in the city.


	17. Reunion

**Chapter Seventeen: Reunion**

Sephora opened her eyes, expecting to be deep in the dungeon with the sadistic old priest looming above her. But instead, the man she had been dreaming about was sitting before her, looking slightly anxious. His eyes widened as hers did, they both looked at each other, surprised.

"Bakura?" She whispered, confused. _Am I dead? Is this the afterlife? How can he be sitting before me now, how could I have gotten out of that terrible place alive?_ She had a million questions race through her mind.

"Sephora?"

They spoke at once, and both shared a slight smile. "Are you real?" He asked softly. So many thoughts were running through his mind at once. He didn't bother shutting them up, deep inside of himself. Instead, he allowed himself this one moment of happiness.

_I thought she would never come back to me._

That thought crossed his mind many a time in the desert when he had chosen to seek the millennium ring over her, and he had come to the resolution that she would never be within his grasp again. _But here she is, sitting and breathing before me._

He lost himself in his relief for a moment and took her small frame into his arms tightly, holding onto her for dear life. He knew he shouldn't be reacting that way to such a simple woman, but he couldn't help himself.

_I thought she was gone forever._

Sephora was confused. She hadn't felt such affection from Bakura before, without feeling there was some darker motivation behind it. But this embrace just seemed so genuine.

"What happened?" She asked. This broke the trace the Thief King was in and he pulled back, reminding himself of who he was.

_I'm not a weak, simple man who could fall over a single woman. I am the renowned Thief King, who cannot be tamed._

He placed a dark smile on his lips and narrowed his eyes. "Yes, that is my question to you, kitten."

Sephora shuddered. This was the scary, unforgiving man she knew. This was the Bakura she fell in love with, the Bakura she feared and hated all at once.

"I…I…" She stammered. She didn't know what to say. She all at once felt very stupid for falling into his trap once again.

_I had escaped once, but how will I do it again?_

"Did you really think you could run away from me? You have obviously underestimated my power." He chuckled and moved to caress the skin above her breasts. He slid his hands upwards, intending to pin her wrists.

She was entranced. He was so similar to a snake tamer, it was incredible. All she could do was stare into his eyes, hoping an explanation would arise.

He pinned her wrists roughly, and Sephora let out a scream. "My wrist!" Tears started running immediately down her pale skinned face. Her stony eyes looked cloudy, unlike the sharp eyes Bakura was so used to. He reeled back, not wanting to be the source of her pain.

_What exactly happened to her? She was gone for weeks, and when I find her she is unclothed and attacking people like a wild beast. And her wrist is broken…?_

He couldn't place the puzzle pieces together.

_How could someone touch what is mine? Who dared break her wrist, the wrist I've claimed for myself?_

"What happened to you?" He growled, pinning his anger on her. "What did you get yourself into while you were gallivanting around the city?"

Her mind flashed back to the temple, to Haji and Hamadi, the evil priest. She couldn't help but feel anxious about them, especially since she couldn't seem to recall what happened after she was chained in the dungeon.

"I…I wasn't gallivanting!" She frowned, feeling nervous. "I really don't remember anything Bakura, I swear!" She lied. She didn't want to tell him about her temporary shelter in case Haji would be put in the line of fire.

"Now that, my dear, I don't believe." Bakura may have been blinded by concern at one point for this woman, but it wouldn't stop him from being able to read the face of a liar.

_Does she think I'm naïve?_

This thought only made him angrier. "You will tell me what you know, or you will face the…_consequences._" He hissed, advancing on Sephora's small frame. She shuddered. She knew he wasn't lying, he would no doubt find out what she knew regardless of the methods.

_How can I be in love with this sadistic_ _man?_

She knew the answer to that question, but couldn't help but ask herself anyway.

"I ran away." She squeaked out as he came closer and closer. "And I hid in a…small…temple near the marketplace." The maiden lied again, this time with the intention of leading him off her trail. If he thought the temple was small, he would no doubt never find the one she hid in. It must have been the biggest temple in the city.

He could tell she was holding something back. She was too innocent a person to lie convincingly to the most experienced deceiver in all of Egypt.

He straddled her on the bed to keep her from squirming away and looked her dead in the eyes. "I know you are lying, my princess, and you will tell me the truth, or I will break your other wrist." He chuckled at her shiver. It was an empty threat, he didn't want to render her useless for months. She would be of no use to him without hands to work.

At least, that's what he told himself. He pushed back the feeling that hurting her was one of the only things that seemed to jar him from his normally sadistic state.

She was shivering. It was a mix of fear and emotion, and she couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed that the man she loved was sitting over her in such an erotic position. She was wearing hardly anything at all, which only embarrassed her more. She felt so naked in front of him and his steely eyes.

"Bakura." She whispered, finally allowing herself to return his deep gaze with her own. "Please, I will tell you all I know…but don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me." She begged him. She meant this is more than one way, and she couldn't help but feel so torn in her feelings towards him.

He was just so cruel, but when he was kind it could make her heart beat a mile a minute. But… She had to remind herself of the most important point._ I shouldn't have feelings for the man that I am not supposed to wed._

Her eyes made him falter for a moment. He couldn't help but feel she was bearing into his soul, and he couldn't stop her from seeing everything he felt. He looked away and replied to her request by pinning her by her forearms, making sure to avoid putting pressure on her wrists.

He didn't care what her explanation was anymore, he just wanted to show her who was in control. _Not her, with her penetrating eyes. She must know her place, or she will surely try to take advantage of the situation._

He started to kiss down her arms, softly. "I will not hurt you, my kitten, instead I will make you scream in pleasure. And ruin you for all other men who want you." This seemed like a better plan. One he would happily follow through with.

_Ruined? No, I can't be! If I'm not a virgin, the Pharaoh will never have me!_

This realization made her shiver even harder. "I will tell you everything, Bakura! I promise! But please stop." She said.

_I can't allow myself to be ruined, or everything I have worked for my entire life will have been for nothing. And all those who believed in me will cast me aside, hating me for as long as I live._

Bakura stopped, a little confused. Never had he been turned away from a woman who obviously cared for him._ Does she really find me that repulsive?_ He asked himself.

_No, she cares for me deeply. You can see it so plainly on her innocent face she has foolishly fallen in love with me._

"When I ran away that night," She began, taking advantage of his slightly confused state. "I didn't note where I was going. I just ran. I ended up on the steps of a large temple and a priest took me in." She left out any details she could about Haji. She didn't want him to be caught up in Bakura's anger.

_Why is she telling me all of this? Why does she want me to stop so badly if she is in love with me?_

The Thief King didn't want to listen. He was too caught up in his own confusion.

"I worked there for a few weeks and somehow I ended up working under an older priest who had…" She hesitated. "Other plans for me." She didn't want to elaborate. Bakura knew in an instant what she was implying.

"Things didn't work out well and he had brought me down to the dungeon below the temple to kill me…or worse." She whispered this last part. "But after that…I just can't remember."

Bakura was internally distraught. He was raging with the thought that someone tried to rape Sephora, _his_ tool. And he was also still confused over why she wanted him to stop, why she even ran away in the first place. He was good to her that night, and yet, she still ran. _Why?_ He kept repeating in his head. _I don't understand._

"Why did you run?" He finally asked. His voice was filled with what felt like poison to Sephora, and she knew she had angered him because of this fact. She was hoping he wouldn't bring this up, but that would have been unlike the thorough Thief King.

The only words she could conjure in her fear were "The Pharoah". And that was enough to explain it all to Bakura.

_Of course. The fickle woman cares for me when I treat her well, but she will always ultimately run back to the Pharoah. That damned worthless man, who thinks he owns everything I have worked to achieve for years. _

His confused stare was replaced by a sinister look and he leaned into Sephora placing his lips on her neck and biting. "I will show you who your keeper is, wretch. You will soon see who you should run back to when all is said and done. And it is not that scum of the gods." He growled deeply. Sephora could feel the aura of hatred coming off Bakura.

She knew then what a horrible mistake she had made.

"B-Bakura, please." She begged him. "Don't do this." She knew she was asking the impossible of the vengeful man she had given her heart to, but she felt the need to say something anyway. She felt she had to fight for her future with Atem, whether she liked it or not.

"You don't understand—" She began, but he silenced her with a deep and passionate kiss. She tried to pull away, but was almost instantly entranced. His kiss was like an elixir which made her forget everything in her life but him.

Suddenly, there was a bang at the front door. Men started yelling and the sound of swords clashing filled the entire house. Bakura jumped up, grabbing his sword from a nearby table and running towards the door of his room.

Sephora sat in terror, not sure what to do.

The Thief King was no newcomer to raids and knew his cover was blown. His hideaway had been found out, and if he didn't act fast, he would be captured and his fate sealed.

The door to his room was smashed open and Bakura took the chance to kill the first man who appeared in the doorway. He advanced into the front room, pushing back the small army towards the front of the house. This gave his remaining men a moment to collect behind him, trying to give him support.

Sephora was similar to a wild animal caught off guard. She couldn't move in fear of being seen. But as she looked at the struggling Bakura fighting with all his strength, she pulled herself together, grabbed a small dagger glimmering in the moonlight and ran into the lion's den.

She wanted so badly to help in some way, so she rushed towards Bakura, her eyes glued to him. She unsheathed the dagger and as Bakura fell back from a strong blow, she ran beside him and pointed the dagger straight forward, puncturing the assailant's chest with the knife.

The relief that she and Bakura were both alive only lasted a moment before she realized what she had done. She let go of the dagger and fell to the floor in shock. Bakura took the chance to continue around her and fight another wave of goons, but didn't notice the tall, azure eyed man slinking around the room, avoiding the fight.

As Sephora sat, looking at the dead man in front of her, chaos all around her, she also did not notice the tall man who seemed to be approaching her. And once the fight was pushed further forward, clearing a path towards Sephora, the man grabbed Sephora and held her back from running, putting a small sharp blade to her throat. She screamed out Bakura's name, and began crying as the man pushed the blade into her neck. She felt a sharp pain and blood start to trickle down her torso.

Bakura was grateful for Sephora's help and surprised by her spirit to fight, considering her kind and soft demeanor. So when she helped kill the attacker in front of him, he moved to push the group forward, keeping the girl away from the center of the storm. It wasn't until he heard a sharp scream of the maiden he knew so well that he turned around to see what was happening behind him.

Sephora was being held by the blue eyed Priest Seto. When the Thief King shot a confused look towards the Priest, Seto couldn't help but laugh. Within moments, Bakura was caught off guard and held down, completely immobile.

"It seems without your fighting power, your men couldn't even last a few moments without you, thief." Seto spit. "It's a good thing I caught you off guard, then." He laughed.

Bakura gritted his teeth. He wanted to murder the Priest who managed to draw blood from Sephora, but he knew he couldn't stand a chance without any men.

"Now then, don't bother fighting. You should know it's useless at this point. But don't worry, petty thief, I'll make sure the Pharaoh takes good care of your little play thing. He has been looking all over for the wretch, you know."

Bakura yelled out, pulling away from the three men holding him down.

"I'll kill the both of you!" He growled, barreling towards Seto. He couldn't stand the thought of the Pharaoh getting Sephora. It made his blood boil.

Seto pushed Sephora towards him and Bakura caught her tiny frame in his arms. He forgot about Seto for a moment and looked down at the small maiden, who was staring at him in fear. He felt so badly to have been part of the reason why she was so scared, like a tiny bird caught in a spider's web. But as he was exchanging a long meaningful look at Sephora, Seto took the chance to use the butt of his blade to knock the Thief King out.

He turned his gaze to Sephora, who was now holding the unconscious Bakura in her arms, and smiled sinisterly at her. "Aren't you the perfect tool?" He asked aloud and paid Sephora the same favor as the Thief King.

And within moments, both were on the floor unconscious, caught in the spider's web.


	18. Forgotten Memories

**Chapter Eighteen: Forgotten Memories**

Sephora was groggy when she woke up, she had a hard time placing where she was. She couldn't remember much of what happened to her before knocking out, but she did remember Bakura's eyes, looking down out her sadly. Maybe because it was so out of character for him.

She had a very bad headache, and her wrist was swelled up to a pretty big size, but it was now wrapped up to keep it in place. She rolled over onto her back and looked around. She was in a big fluffy bed, and the room she was in seemed to be quite large and lavish looking.

"Where exactly _am_ I?" She asked aloud, though she wasn't about to complain. She was so comfortable in this fluffy bed, she could have stayed there for days.

_That's assuming I haven't already been in this bed for days._ She thought. She realized her sense of time was completely thrown, she didn't even know what time of day it was. And the curtains in the room where coving the window, so she couldn't tell from the light outside.

There was a little creak and the door opened. In entered a tall, slender figure. _A man?_

"Sephora!" The man approached, and Sephora recognized him immediately. It was the Pharaoh!

"P-Pharaoh." She stammered. She honestly didn't think she would ever see him again.

"Atem, remember?" He reminded her sternly. But his stern demeanor only lasted for a moment before returning to the more approachable man Sephora knew.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. "But Atem, what am I doing here? I didn't think I would ever see you again." She said honestly. Atem's eyebrows furrowed together. "Yes, I was worried about that as well."

Sephora attempted to sit up, but it was useless. With the bind around her wrist and the wounds all over her body, it was hard to do much but lay down. _What happened to me? I don't remember the reason for all these wounds, and yet they still seem so fresh. I wonder just how long I've been asleep and what happened to me before this?_

She cast her eyes to the Pharaoh who walked up to her and sat down beside her. "Don't try getting up, your body is so torn apart, I'm surprised you've woken up this fast. The doctor told me it would take you weeks before you awoke. Apparently you heal faster when you sleep." He smiled. "But I'm glad you're awake. We have much to talk about."

Sephora didn't respond. She was still trying to figure out what she could remember. "To answer your question, Sephora," He said softly. "I have had my men all over the country searching for you. Priest Seto happened to come across the Thief King's hideaway a few days ago, and you happened to be there. For that which I am eternally grateful to the gods. I was so worried you had died or ran away to never return."

The red haired maiden was confused. The Pharaoh was worried about her to the extent to send his men all over the entirety of the country searching for her? It didn't make sense. They weren't that serious about each other.

_I mean, before I left I had kissed him. But it wasn't anything more than that. And I was so sure he had forgotten about me days after I left. So why was he searching for me so frantically?_

Her mother's voice rang in her head, reminding her that Sephora was born and raised for the purpose of marrying the Pharaoh, so whatever the reason, she should be glad he cared for her to such a degree. But still, Sephora couldn't help but wonder why he was so attached to her.

"I don't understand." She spoke softly. She didn't want to sound rude, but she just couldn't understand the sudden attachment. Regardless of how lucky she was to be receiving it.

"You might not remember much, but you were attacked."

_Attacked? That makes sense, considering the wounds. But by who?_ She was damning herself for not being able to recall anything in what felt like months.

_In fact, the last thing I remember was being taken from the palace by Bakura. That's it…_

"By who?" She asked. "I'm so confused, I can't remember a thing." Tears welled up in her eyes. She felt so overwhelmed, like someone had been living her life for the past few months and she had no control over it. And what did that mean for her future? What if something happened to stop her from marrying the Pharaoh?

"Don't cry." Atem cooed softly. He wiped her tears away with the back of his hand and petted her head. "It's all alright now. I will tell you everything I know, and maybe you can fill in the rest when you remember it." He said sweetly.

_If I remember it, that is._ She thought bitterly. She wanted to kick herself for forgetting her own experiences at such an important time in her life. If she didn't do everything right, her village would never forgive her for not marrying the Pharaoh.

"You were attacked by Bakura, you see. It seems he must have locked you up in his hideout for about 2 months. I have been investigating the reason as to why, and I was extremely shocked to find that you, Sephora, have something very powerful inside of you that he has been trying to manipulate." He explained slowly. He knew it would be a lot for her to process.

_Poor, sweet Sephora. Being tortured by that maniac ,that sadistic Thief. If only I had been there for her earlier, I could have stopped him from hurting her._

Truth be told, the young Pharaoh couldn't stop thinking about Sephora since she disappeared. And when he went to his advisors, only to find that Isis, one of his most trusted Priests, had seen in a premonition what power Sephora held, he was even more intrigued. She told him she held the power of a god, and that this power could be used for good or evil.

Atem took this as a sign from Ra that he should continue thinking about Sephora, and ultimately pursue her. Because with the two of them united, they could certainly harness her power for good and use it to keep peace in Egypt, maybe even the entire world.

Sephora was confused. She knew she couldn't recall any of her memories in the past few months, but it seemed to sit strangely with her that Bakura was the one who was torturing her. Mostly because the only image she could clearly remember was the Thief King's sad eyes bearing into her own so uncharacteristically.

More importantly, she didn't understand what the Pharaoh meant by something "powerful inside her." She had never detected anything of the sort, so how did he come to such an odd conclusion?

"I don't really understand, Atem." She said. "What do you mean by powerful?"

"I can't explain that to you, because all I know is that you hold a great power. How and why you hold this power is beyond both me and my advisors." He explained.

"I am just thanking Ra that he sent you back to me before Bakura could use your power to kill more innocent people." He said, rage flooding his eyes. Sephora could tell Atem was thinking about something specific, and she had to know what.

Because something deep inside her told her that Bakura wasn't the evil man Atem thought him to be.

"What happened?" She asked softly, placing her hand on top of his. She felt the urge to comfort him, he just seemed so angry. And it hurt her to see him so pained, though she couldn't say why.

"He brutally murdered one of my most loyal advisors for his Millennium Item." He hissed, mostly to himself. He couldn't stand the thought of Mahad dying at the hands of such an evil man. "That's why I was so happy to find that you were alive. I thought for sure if you had been taken by Bakura, he would have surely killed you by now. It is only thanks to Priest Seto that you are alive now." He said.

Priest Seto…she remembered him. The cruel man who employed her for the first few weeks in the palace. A man with the most unreadable face in all of Egypt, and a look of despise for every person who spoke to him.

"And it was Priest Seto who found me and told you all that happened to me?" She asked.

"Yes, he was the one that rescued you. It's lucky he found you, too." Atem said, smiling. "He told me you were locked in a dungeon beneath the hideout, unconscious. The only reason he found you was because he had the feeling the damned thief was hiding more that what was on the surface of the building. And he was right," Atem squeezed her hand. "He found the most important treasure of all."

Sephora blushed. She had never been treated so kindly before, and by the Pharaoh himself. If she didn't know any better, she would say he was in love with her.

"Atem—" She began. "Hush now Sephora, you should rest. You have been through so much, and starting soon you will be going through an even bigger event in your life. So you should rest while you can." He smiled sweetly and kissed her cheek.

"What do you mean, a bigger event?" She asked._ He couldn't possibly mean…_

"You and I will be married. Soon, you will be the Queen of Egypt." He grinned widely. "I would be honored if you accepted." He added, but they both knew she couldn't say no.

She was in shock. "I—I—" She didn't know what to say. After all, she had just started pursuing the Pharaoh, and Bakura was still on her mind.

_But this is it!_ She celebrated, pushing away all worries and thoughts of the Thief King for the moment. _This is everything I've been trying to reach for the past 17 years of my life._

She felt herself getting teary eyed.

_If I marry the Pharaoh, it means that I have been absolved by the gods of the horrible crime I've committed against my father. Because only the pure are chosen to rule the country. _

Her spirit felt like it was going to fly away in joy.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled. Everything was going so well for him. He caught Mahad's murderer, Bakura, who would soon be put to death, and he was going to marry one of the most beautiful, and powerful women in all of Egypt.

"Yes." She repeated, smiling. But she felt a tug at her heart, and that feeling couldn't be shaken. It was because in the back of her mind, she couldn't let go of those sad eyes of the man who had entranced her so many months ago.

And regardless of the light the Pharaoh emitted when he was around her, she couldn't help but want to venture in the shadows and find out what was hiding behind them.

* * *

_Hello Dears! So sorry I am so bad at updating this silly story of mine on a regular basis, but I do still come back to it every once in a while when I get a good idea for how the plot should progress. Anyway, please stick with me, and review if you get the chance! Those always are a nice reminder to keep writing. :)_

_Also, I couldn't help myself from laughing at how many times I write about how poor Sephora passes out. So I figured it was due time for her to get some sort of brain damage! Ahaha ;) As always, I hope you enjoyed! xo_


End file.
